World War Equestria
by brony at war
Summary: Corporal Samuel 'Hawkeye' Burns and his squad had gone through hell while fighting the Germans during the war. But when he and his squad are literally blown into a new world, can they hang up their rifles? Or does fate have different plans? Inspired by jak3combat's 'Marine in Equestria' series. Please read and review. Rated T for language and battle violence.
1. Prolouge

**Hola everyone! This is my first fanfic and to some, it may seem like jak3combat's 'Marine in Equestria' (Great series, I recommend it). This story is inspired by that series.**

**This is the prologue to the story, and updates will be either fast or slow (depends on my life status). I hope you all enjoy this, and here we go!**

_**(Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners, including Hasbro, Lauren Faust, and jak3combat. All other original elements are copyrights of the author and permission is required for use.)**_

_"Corporal Burns, I'd say you get up before the LT has a field day with your ass." I opened my eyes to see the Sarge standing in front of my foxhole, a race of a smile on his face._

"_Sarge, you know that I think the LT is a dirtbag. Only thing that could make it worse is if he was one of those Nazi bastards." I replied as I hauled myself up out of my overnight sleeping arrangement. The Sarge looked unimpressed with my response and said "You can learn better ways to talk shit about brass from Brooklyn, you know?"_

"_I don't know how many times I got to tell ya' Sarge. I'm from the Bronx." Private Adam Sanders, a skinny guy better known to us as 'Brooklyn', tried yet again to make his point as he joined us along with Private Victor Jackson. Also from Texas, he and I were as thick as thieves._

"_Morning Vic." I said as he walked up looked around. "Samuel." he acknowledged, using my first name to try to tick me off. He was built like the Sarge and I, not heavy, but with muscle earned from years of working on a ranch, or in Sarge's case, a steel mill. He was carrying his BAR over his shoulder, and was looking up at the grey sky, thinking the same thing I was. "Rain's coming." we said in unison. We stood around, doing nothing in particular until the last member of our squad, Private Cole Smith, or 'Schmitty' showed up. He wasn't even 20 yet, and was slightly overweight from having sit around an auto shop since he was 16._

"Those were some of the best guys to have around you in a fight. No matter what, they always had my back, and I always had theirs."

"_Panzer!" one of the new guys shouted. We all dove behind the nearest piece of cover: a fountain in the middle of an intersection. In the middle of any Algerian town, that was a death sentence of the highest order. "Vic, set up that thirty to cover the right!" The Sarge was Barking orders left and right while he fired at the nearest enemies. "Jackson, cover him! Brandt, you and Kelly take the left. The rest of you stay here!"_

_ The panzer fired another shot that glanced off the top of the fountain, raining rubble down on us as we fired at anything that was trying to kill us. Namely, that was everything in a five-mile radius. I heard the sergeant yelling into the radio, calling for some type of support, as the panzer fired another round, this one landing in front of our position and knocking me senseless. Brooklyn grabbed my shoulder and hauled me up. "Keep firing Corporal!" the Sarge said, and we continued to hold off the panzer's escort infantry until a P-38 roared overhead, dropping its ordnance on the panzer and strafing the retreating infantry._

_ "Whoo-hoo!" Jackson cheered. At the same time, Vic said "I ain't never been so happy to see those flyboys as I am now." Twenty minutes later, a halftrack came by to pick us up, and we learned we had been the last squad in the Kasserine Pass, with a shit-load of Rommel's armor headed straight for us._

"Normandy was a hell hole. The beaches on D-Day ran red with blood, and it was sometime then, maybe July that year, that Vic, Brooklyn, Schmitty, and I became known as 'Sarge's Four Horsemen'. People asked how we stayed alive, and we always gave them the same answer: The other guy got it first. Hell, sometimes we didn't even get to know their names."

_ "I remember that time in Sicily when I fought off an entire Italian division by myself." A new guy, something like Jacob or the like, was spinning a new tale of how he had done something that we couldn't do. His brother, who we didn't even know yet, had managed to get into the same squad, and was sitting by his tent. "You know, that story gets more ridiculous every time you say it." he commented, and Jacob looked away, miffed. Suddenly, a loud, clear shot rang out, and Jacob flew to the dirt along with the rest of us. Someone shouted 'Sniper' and half the bivouac began firing at the building the shot had come from. We got up, with the exception of Jacob, who lay on the ground, breathing shallowly. His brother rushed over to him as Brooklyn yelled for a medic and started trying to save him with what medical supplies he had. Before the medic arrived, Jacob grabbed his brother's hand, looked him in the eye, and then died. The rest of us stood back and remained silent as the kid broke down and the Sarge tried to comfort him. _

_ "_Then somehow, we got transported here, and it seemed nice enough; No wars, usually quiet, no political corruption. Sure, there were some instances of trouble, like those Diamond Dogs and some 'parasprite' swarm (according to some, it wasn't as bad as the first), but they were solved by a group called the 'Elements of Harmony' with whom we made friends with as time grew on. But, somehow, we were followed here, and all hell broke loose."

"Now, I'm an old Pegasus, one who's stared the devil in the eye, punched him in the gut, and got out of hell before he could get me. I chose to stay when the time came to go home, and I'm sure glad I did."

**And that's the first chapter. Sorry about the disclaimer, I wanted to screw around and be formal (I'm a smart aleck, why not?).**

**Please review! I will listen to good reviews and CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICS, not flames. If you like it, think it could be changed up, then please review with what you are thinking (or PM me).**

'**Til next time, this is brony at war signing off.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the not-so-interesting prologue. It didn't turn out the way I had wanted it to, so this one is kind of a way to make up for it. **

**I forgot to say, the story will be through the eyes of Corporal Samuel 'Hawkeye' Burns, unless otherwise said.**

**I own nothing except my own characters, please review and tell me what you think!**

**[October 17****th****, 1944, Schmidt, Belgium]**

"Alright, listen up." the Sarge said, walking towards the little secluded corner First Squad, along with Second and Tenth Squads, had taken up. I shook Schmitty up from his nap, causing him to jump up and look around, hand on his rifle. "We've pulled patrol on the east side of town, out near the forest." the sergeant continued, causing all of us to groan. The Hurtgen Forest was a major hotspot for the Germans, who had decided to screw up our supposed 'relaxation time' from being on the front lines.

We all got up and went out to the battalion motor pool, where two Jeeps were waiting for us to go out. Before we left, we all ate a round of K-rations, forcing down the government-issued food. Sarge led us in a short prayer, and we headed up and went out.

**[2 km outside of Schmidt, Belgium]**

The engines of the two vehicles roared as we drove along the road, looking for any suspicious activity. All around us, broken down tanks and shell craters marked the area. On orders from the major, we headed out to where an enemy armored column had been spotted earlier and attacked by aircraft. Up ahead, the smoking wrecks of tanks and armored cars littered the road. "Keep your eyes peeled." I said, slowly moving the mounted M2 fifty-caliber machine gun across a ridgeline, watching for any signs of movement.

"Poor bastards didn't even stand a chance." Brooklyn commented as we passed by some overturned tanks. Suddenly, a shot rang out, followed by more. "MG42!" Schmitty yelled. "Left side!" Together, Vic and I opened up on the machine gun nest as even more infantry started surrounding us. "It's a bushwhack! Get us the fuck outta here!" Brooklyn floored the accelerator and the Jeep lurched forward, throwing my aim off and sending me to the floor of the Jeep. Behind us, Vic was hammering an armored car that had reared its ugly head behind us, and I joined in. Out of the blue, a panzer drove out onto the road in front of us, and before anyone could react, fired its cannon straight at us.

**[Sweet Apple Acres]**

"Ughh." I said intelligibly as I came to. I took in my surroundings, noting that the rest of my squad surrounded me, all passed out. We all had our weapons still, and I saw that wherever we were, it was peaceful and actually quite beautiful, something I'd been missing ever since I joined the army. "If this is heaven," I said to myself, "I like it so far."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw three pairs of eyes watching me. Upon realizing that I had seen them, the eyes appeared to blink and disappeared, followed by what sounded like running. I ran over to see who it was, but could see no traces of anyone.

(Forgive me if I get Applebloom's accent wrong, and please give me an idea on how to do it.)

**[Third Person POV]**

"What was that thing?" Sweetie Bell asked her two friends who both somehow shrugged their shoulders as the three fillies galloped towards the farmhouse.

"Ah' don't know, bu' it didn't seem too hostile t' us." Applebloom responded as the buildings of the Apple family's trade came into view. "Let's jus' tell my brother an' sis' an' let them handle it." With that, the Cutie Mark Crusaders ran up the hill and into the farmhouse.

**(Smiles nervously, looks for the nearest exit) "Is it good?"**

**Please send your reviews telling me what you think, and also: I need pairings for the squad! So far I have:**

**Samuel x Rainbow Dash**

**The Sarge (name later) x Fluttershy**

**All other characters are open, and I'll pick either the most common or the ones I like the most.**

**This is brony at war, out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Happy Belated Independence Day America! Sorry all for not updating, my parent's anniversary is also on the fourth, so MAJOR party occurred. Our friends with the fireworks managed to set the local school on fire, and other random stuff ensued.**

**As a compromise for failing to update as I usually do, two chapters are to be released. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**As usual, I own nothing but what I own.**

**Chapter II: Taking Stock**

**[Morning After First Squad's Arrival, Sweet Apple Acres]**

I woke up to find the sun slowly rising and blinding me. I turned away and listened to the birds and the breeze in the apple trees around me, something that I hadn't heard for a long time. I stood, grabbed my rifle, and walked over to the rest of the squad.

"Finally got your lazy ass up, did you?" the Sarge inquired with a grin. I realized I was the last one to get up and eat, and that Vic was scraping the last of his K-Rations out of the can. "What's the plan, sir?" I asked the sergeant, who was re-tying his boots for the third time since I had gotten up. "We're going to find out what gear we got, then where the hell we are." he responded. "As one can tell, that panzer failed to kill us. Or leave a mark even." He looked around, and the rest of us, on instinct, followed suit, seeing nothing but apple trees and grass in every direction.

After we all ate, we began the slow process of getting our gear in order and finding out what we had. It looked like everything except the Jeeps and Jerries, which meant we had a fair amount of gear. Together, we all had 16 C- and K-Rations, one five-in-one, **[Tanker crew meals: Five meals in one] **and five full canteens. "The way Vic eats, these won't last five days." Brooklyn joked, immediately earning a solid whack from Vic. "Cut it out before the Sarge gets over here and tears into your asses." They obliged and we began counting out our personal effects.

When we finished we each had our pistols, each with three magazines, our combat knives, bayonets, trench shovels, medikits, eight grenades each (six frag, two smokes), but that's where our similarities ended. Weapons-wise, the Sarge had his M1A1 Thompson, as always, with ten magazines, and his M1 Carbine with another ten magazines. Brooklyn and I both had our M1 Garands that we've had from basic, each with 12 magazines, but he had a BAR **[Browning Automatic Rifle, one of my favorites] **with 11 magazines whereas I had my Springfield sniper rifle with the 30 rounds that I always carried with it. Schmitty only had his M3 Grease Gun with 10 magazines, with the rest of his inventory being filled out with 10 demo charges and a few mines. Finally, Vic, being the big guy in the squad, had the squad's M1919A4 .30-caliber machine gun with 5 belts of 200 rounds and his M9 bazooka, complete with five rounds.

"Well," Schmitty said. "We can put up one hell of a fight if we need to." We all nodded in agreement, and I watched as Brooklyn attempted to grab the bazooka, only to get slapped away by Vic, who said "You want to lose your hands?" As the two began fighting, I climbed up into a nearby tree and looked around, spotting a village a few miles away, a forest a little beyond it, and what looked like a farm or ranch only about a mile away.

I went back down and observed the new shiner Vic had given Brooklyn and the dislocated wrist he had given himself. "Brooklyn, guess you really are hard-headed, aren't you?" I said as Schmitty helped fix Vic's hand. The sergeant looked no worse for wear from breaking up the fight. "There's a farm or ranch only 'bout a mile out, and a town not too far off as well. I grabbed an apple from the tree and bit into it, noting that the flavors were much more prominent than what I was used to. Before I could comment on it, however, a rustle behind us made us all draw our weapons.

**[Applejack POV]**

After Applebloom and her two friends dragged Big Mac and I away from the harvest into the north orchard, rambling on and on about some 'strange, two-legged creatures', we had them stay with Granny while we went out and investigated.

As we got closer to where the Cutie Mark Crusaders said to look, I thought I began hearing voices. "Ya' hear that, Mac?" I asked my brother. "Eeyup." he said in his simple way of talking. We slowed down as the five 'creatures' came into view.

Were those…

_Humans?_

**[Samuel POV]**

They were horses.

No shit, there were two, brightly colored horses looking at us, with some weird marking on their flanks. Not a brand, because it wasn't burnt.

"Uhh, Sarge?" Vic said, thoroughly confused. I couldn't blame him. I was extremely perplexed as well. It's not every day you see two rainbow ponies, and this is from three Texas boys.

"That' better not be one of ma' apples." I looked around for the owner of the voice as I hid the half-eaten apple behind me. "Ah'm over here." the voice said again, and this time, I saw the orange pony's mouth move in perfect time with the words. I pointed at the pony, slightly dumbfounded, who nodded and said "What? You ain't never seen a talking pony?" All of First Squad nodded and Vic said "Yeah, talking horses didn't pop up too frequent in Texas. Or at all, really."

"Where's Texas?" the orange pony, obviously female, asked. "And it's ponies, mister." the big red one, which was even more obviously male, reprimanded. "Wait a sec'." I said. "If you got that accent, but got no clue where the hell where Texas is, then where the hell are we?" "Equestria, of course." the mare said. When we all gave her a blank look, she muttered "Looks like we gotta find Twilight."

"Eeyup."

**Another one bites the dust! Wait, wrong words.**

**Another chapter done! Hope you enjoy, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Official pairings WILL, 100%, be announced next chapter, as well as our sergeant's name.**

**And again, Happy Late Independence Day!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Same old, same old.**

**Review, like, follow, do something to make me feel happy!**

**I own nothing. But someday, I will own it all! Just kidding, I'd probably leave the series in more disrepair than Rarity's hair in 'Bridle Gossip'.**

**P.S. First-Time Travelers to Ponyville, beware…**

**Chapter III: Welcome to Equestria**

We walked along the dirt road, following the orange pony, Applejack. Her brother, Big Mac, said he had to go back and finish harvesting the north orchard. Meanwhile, we were headed to the village, apparently called Ponyville.

"So, Miss Applejack," I began, being cut off before I could continue. "Please, jus' Applejack." she said. "Ah ain't one fer all that fancy speak." "Sorry ma'am, the Sarge, Vic, and I all grew up on a ranch. You tend to get roughly polite on one." I countered. "Well, maybe not Vic." Vic shrugged his soldiers in response, earning me a look from Brooklyn. "How come he doesn't hit you?" he complained. "'Cause Texas boys don't fight unless drunk or really pissed off." the Sarge answered. Poor Vic and Schmitty. They must feel left out. "Anyway ma'am, where are you takin' us?' I asked Applejack.

"Oh, ma' friend Twilight Sparkle." I heard a snort from Brooklyn from the back of our group. "She migh' be able to help ya'll out." I stayed silent as we passed a large sign labeled 'Ponyville City Limits: Population: 2104'. Out of nowhere, a pink blur raced out of the town,rocketing towards us. Applejack, the sergeant, Vic, Schmitty and I all dove out of the way as Brooklyn, bringing up the rear, was left to be bowled over by said blur.

"OhmyCelestia!AJwhydidntyoutellmeyoufoundnewpeople? !"

With that, the pink pony that had materialized from the blur ran off, leaving Brooklyn on the ground. "What the hell?" he said drowsily, propping himself up on his elbows as the rest of us got up. Schmitty helped him up as Applejack said "That was Pinkie Pie. She can't let anypony new into town without throwing a party for them." "Can't or won't?" Brooklyn asked, rubbing his head. "Can't." Applejack answered, giving him a look that said 'believe me'.

Walking into town, everyone was staring at us or shutting up their houses and businesses. "What's everyone's problem?" the sergeant asked. "Accordin' to the ol' tales, you humans are a violent bunch." Applejack responded. "But those are just a bunch of ol' mare's tales. Ya'll ain't even supposed to exist, yet here you are." "Hate to break it to you ma'am, but there's a lot of violent humans where were from." The Sarge said. "It's better not to go into it."

We walked up to a huge tree in the center area of town. The sign over the door said **[Correct me if I'm wrong] **'Golden Oaks Library'. "You're kind of place, right Schmitty?" I said as we walked in. Schmitty nodded slowly as he looked around at the mass amount of volumes. Somehow, the inside of the tree was larger than the outside. We walked into a side room, where four ponies were gathered around a circle, one of them saying "Applejack said she wanted to see us…" "Actually Twi, ah jus' wanted to talk to you, but that's fine." A purple…_unicorn?_... walked up to us, followed by a pen and paper, which scribbled down notes as she muttered under her breath, encased in a purple light, as was her horn. Magic? "Umm," I started, about to comment on that, before I was suddenly slammed to the floor with the unicorn on top of me. "You can talk too?"

She ran off towards a book section marked 'Fiction/Myths', then ran back into our midst before realizing that everyone was staring at her. "Jeez, Twilight, you could at least ask their names first." A cyan blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and tail said.

"Name's Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in Equestria and future Wonderbolt." the pegasus said, flying around each of us and looking us over. Another unicorn, this one with a white coat and purple mane and tail, stepped forth and said, in a high-class tone, "I'm Rarity, owner of the local fashion boutique. You _must _come by sometime; Olive is _so _out of fashion this season." "Rarity." Twilight said. "What?" Rarity said. "I'm simply trying to make them look there best." The other pegasus stepped forward quietly and said "I'm Fluttershy." clearly after trying to get her to speak up a few times. She chose to hide behind the sergeant, who tried to help her come back out. Finally, Twilight said "I am Twilight Sparkle, personal protégé of Princess Celestia."

"Princess?" Vic asked. The rest of us looked at Twilight, who seemed to realize that we wouldn't know her. "I'll write to her today. Besides, I have a friendship report due to her by tomorrow. So, what are your names?" The Sarge stepped forward and said Sergeant Jake Adams, First Squad, Fox Company, Sixteenth Infantry Regiment, First Division. I'm the chosen leader of this group of men." Pointing to each of us in turn, he introduced each of us in turn. "That's Corporal Samuel Burns, known to us as Hawkeye, then Private Victor 'Vic' Jackson, Private Adam "Brooklyn' Sanders, and Private Cole 'Schmitty' Smith." "So, are you all related?" Twilight asked. "Nope. We're like brothers because we're always watching each other's backs."

She kept asking the Sarge questions as the rest of us interacted with the ponies. Rainbow Dash left to go to some 'Cloudsdale' for a meeting, and Rarity also left to go 'complete a shipment order'. That left Applejack, Fluttershy (who was still virtually attached to the sergeant) and Twilight, who eventually had us leave and go to a small restaurant down the street. We simply bought a few drinks, having our first alcohol in ages. After the sun had set, Pinkie Pie found us and took us back towards the library.

"Pinkie, you realize that Twilight's probably asleep right?" The Sarge tried once again to tell Pinkie that because the lights were out, there was no one there. She simply grinned even wider and said "Don't be silly! It's only seven o'clock!" I checked my watch to see that it was indeed, seven. We had all reset our watches, but apparently the day and month were the same but the year here was 1002 **[1002 years since Nightmare Moon's banishment]. ** We walked into the library behind Pinkie, who suddenly disappeared into the dark. Brooklyn, being dumb as he was, decided to throw us into complete darkness, but it only stayed like that for a moment as about 50 ponies jumped out and yelled 'Surprise!' We all went for our weapons, only to remember that we had taken them off outside. Pinkie popped back up, and asked "Were you surprised?", still with the massive grin on her face.

"We were…surprised." the Sarge managed to say. With that, a full-blown party started and we were thrown into the middle of it. There was plenty of food, drink, and fun, and everyone we had met so far was there, as well as some others, such as Colgate, the town dentist, Ditzy Doo or 'Derpy Hooves', the mail_mare_, Lyra Heartstrings, who kept following each of us around (Applejack said she has some fascination about humans), and the Cutie Mark Crusaders Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle. Some loud music was playing, and I found it to be Vinyl Scratch, the 'DJ', whatever that was. **[Remember, they're from the 40s; they have no clue what a DJ is] **The music was good, despite being different from what I was used to.

As the party wrapped up and everypony began to leave (Applejack drilled it into me), we began helping to clean up. Brooklyn was asleep, until Vic poured the rest of the water on him and he sputtered awake. Twilight looked on disapprovingly and used her magic to clean up the mess. In no time at all, we had cleaned up all traces of the party.

"That was the most fun I've had in years." Vic said as we gathered around Twilight, who had an envelope suspended in front of her. "Who's that from?" Schmitty asked, looking over Twilight's shoulder. "Princess Celestia." She replied, opening it and reading it. _"Dear Twilight Sparkle, I have received your letter about the arrival of the humans in Equestria. Thank you for notifying me of this. I would like to meet them at this year's Gala and there are 11 enclosed tickets for you and your friends to use. I look forward to seeing you in Canterlot in two weeks. Princess Celestia."_

"We get to go to the Galloping Gala again? Oh, my." Rarity had arrived at some point in the party and had just fainted onto a couch that she had pulled from somewhere. Pinkie began bouncing up and down repeatedly, completely defying the physics that I knew. Fluttershy muttered a little 'Yay!' before hiding back behind Sarge as Applejack started cheering with Pinkie. "Galloping Gala?" the Sarge asked. "It's the most prestigious event in Equestria, where the Princesses host ponies from all over the kingdom in Canterlot, the royal city." Twilight said. "I hope you have something nice to wear."

**And another. Our soldiers get to go to the Gala and meet the Princesses in person. How will they fare?**

**If someone can review and give me the correct nickname for the U.S. First Infantry Division, then I will review one of your stories. First person in gets the review. Scratch my back, I scratch yours.**

**And now, the OFFICIAL pairings as they stand. More will be added, but these will not change.**

**Samuel x Applejack**

**Sergeant x Fluttershy**

**Vic x Luna**

**Brooklyn x Pinkie**

**Schmitty x Twilight**

**No one said these will be happy endings, or sad for that matter. Read and review to find out!**


	5. Author's Note

**Sorry for the false alarm, this is a quick author's note. First of all, the chapter I put up yesterday was taken down for some beta editing, and should be posted anytime from later today to the end of the week.**

**Second, I've noticed that some of my work in chapters is being screwed up during uploads. I will look into this and inform you all of any changes, as some lines have been deleted here and there.**

**Thanks for bearing with me, stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 4

**I'm back from doing absolutely NOTHING already! Wasn't that quick! I can't wait to do it again. Now let's go and see what happens with Celestia and our good old Army dogfaces.**

**While I had to study up for the dress uniform, I must say I would prefer the USMC dress. Not as 'shiny' as Navy choker whites, but you can at least still get a speck of dirt on them and still pass inspection.**

**Disclaimer: I am a loner, and own nothing but this storyline.**

**Editor's Note (jak3combat): Well, I need to write my own stories and here I am editing this dude's. Like I don't have enough on my plate as it is.**

Chapter IV: Soldiers in Canterlot

_"I hope you have something nice to wear."_

I turned over on the Apple Family couch, doing my best to not fall off.

Of all the guys in the squad, I had to be elected to find us some type of suit. And I had to have it done in two weeks. AJ had suggested asking Rarity, but I didn't know if she would be able to do what I had in mind in the time period I had. She said that she had no orders and that she would gladly help me 'get out of those raggedy old articles', along with the rest of our squad, but I was still nervous.

I stood up and went out onto the porch, overlooking the entire Apple family orchard. I heard the howling of timberwolves, as Granny Smith had called them, from the Everfree forest. The moon was high in the sky, illuminating the apple trees with an eerie kind of light. Had it been a bit more desert-like, it would have reminded me of the ranch back home.

I heard a creak behind me and turned to see Big Mac watching me. "Good night, isn't it?" I said, earning his trademark 'Eeyup'. "What're you doing out here so late?" I asked him as he sat down on the porch bench.

"Ah' might ask the same of you." he countered. Fair enough.

"Just coming out here to think." I said. "The quiet atmosphere usually helps with that."

"Same here." Mac said. He took a deep breath, then said "You know, ma' sister's taken a likin' to ya'."

"Same here, Mac." I said. "Your sister and your family are a good people. Heck, you're almost like a brother to me."

"That ah don' mind," he replied, "but if you go off and break her heart or pull funny business, know ah'll be comin' fer you." I nodded in agreement, then went inside and went to sleep.

_"No sign of First Squad sir. Just the two Jeep wrecks we managed to salvage." The major nodded and said, "Call it off. I'm not losing any more men. They had to die sometime, we just didn't expect it to be here. Not in this war." The major sat down and began writing a letter._

_**Date: November 30th, 1944**_

_**To the Parents of Corporal Samuel J. Burns, ID10131647**_

_**The Department of the Army is deeply regretful to inform you that Corporal Samuel Burns, along with his squad, after multiple weeks of searching, is reported MIA after his squad was ambushed by German forces while on a routine patrol. If he is found, I will make sure that you know of the development as soon as possible. For now, the Department expresses our deepest sympathies towards you in this time of loss.**_

_**Signed Most Sincerely,**_

_**Major General Clarence R. Huebner**_

_**Department of the Army**_

I watched as my parents opened the letter in front of a Christmas tree and read it as my younger brother and sister opened up gifts in the background. Of all the days to receive that letter... I watched as my mother started crying into my father's chest as he hugged her and silently prayed. I wanted to tell them that I was alright, to tell them all the things I hadn't been able to since I left on that ship to North Africa, but I couldn't speak. So I simply watched.

I woke up before any of the other Apple family did and left a note saying where I had gone. With the dream still fresh in my mind, I left for Carousel Boutique to get the squad's uniforms.

As I walked into the store, I found Rarity cleaning up her and Sweetie Belle's breakfast. I went into the kitchen and made my presence known, startling Rarity.

"Mr. Burns, you should know better than to startle a lady like that."

I excused myself and asked "Would you like help with those?" while motioning towards the dishes.

"Oh no, please don't exert yourself." Rarity said as she levitated the remaining dishes into the sink. "I can do it later anyway." She shooed me out of the kitchen and shut the door behind her, then spoke to me. "So, I presume you wish to give me that design of yours."

I nodded and pulled out a few drawings that I had Schmitty made, then told her the way it needed to be. She agreed and tried to make me not pay for it, so when she went upstairs, I left a few bits on her table before leaving.

**[Evening of the Gala]**

"So, Corporal," the Sarge asked. "Do you have our suits?"

"Even better, sir." I replied as I brought out the US Army Service uniforms, complete with dress shoes from the local cobbler and covers. Rarity had managed to make the uniforms the exact way our normal Class As were, and even had our few service medals.

"This explains why you wanted those measurements from us last week." Vic commented as he received his uniform. We all found a private place to change and re-emerged in our new dress uniforms, whereupon, accompanied by Twilight and her friends, we left for Canterlot by way of the train.

We walked through the front gates into the castle proper, where the human members of our party, myself included, looked up at the sheer size of the castle before us. AJ, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie all dispersed into the crowd as Twilight led us into the castle itself, navigating us through the corridors. Along the way, there were multiple white and grey pegasi roaming the halls or standing guard.

"They're just like the guards at Buckingham Palace." Brooklyn said. I thought back to the time where we had visited London while training for D-day, and Brooklyn had tried everything short of striking one of the guards to get a reaction. We came to a massive set of twin double doors, on which Twilight knocked and received an 'Enter' from inside.

We walked into the throne room of the castle, walking towards the two figures at the far end. They looked to both be ponies, but with flowing manes and tails, and with wings and a horn. We walked up to the throne, where Twilight knelt while the rest of us simply snapped to attention and observed the group as they reciprocated.

**(I'm not explaining the princesses through his eyes; we all know what they look like.)**

"Twilight Sparkle." the larger of the two ponies said. Twilight got off her forelegs and ran to the princess.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, it's been so long!" She said. I saw Vic and Luna were having a minor staring contest, and I leaned over and slapped him.

"Snap out of it." I said.

"Jake, this is Princess Celestia, co-ruler of Equestria and princess of the sun." Twilight said as the pony I supposed was Celestia walked around the Sarge, who remained standing at rapt attention. "And this is Princess Luna, other ruler of Equestria and princess of the moon."

"Are these the alicorn sisters you told me about Twilight?" Schmitty asked. He really has been spending too much time with Twilight in that library.

"Yes, young human." Celestia replied. "We are the alicorn sisters of legend." As with Twilight, she took the Sarge into the back room with Twilight while the rest of us waited with Princess Luna, who began talking to Vic, and a few of the royal guards. I started analyzing the uniforms Rarity had created, trying to find anything off, which I didn't. I made a mental note to leave her some bits next time around.

As the night grew old, our 'dates' came in from the party and joined us, telling us about their experiences. Finally, the sergeant came back out, followed by Twilight and the Princess, and we gathered to hear her verdict.

"I have asked your 'Sergeant' the questions needed." Celestia stated. "Is it true that your world is in total conflict with each other now?" We all nodded firmly. "And is it true that you were part of that war in order to protect what you thought what was right?" We all nodded again, but the Sarge spoke up.

"In war, everything thinks that what they do is right. It just depends on who wins." Celestia nodded understandingly before asking one last question.

"While you are here, do you swear not to harm anypony that does not deserve the fate you would give him, even if they commit a heinous crime?" We all nodded once more before Celestia motioned for us to leave. We headed towards the train station and caught the last train to Ponyville.

On the train, we started getting on Vic's case about him and Luna. "So Vic, you finally find your special someone?" the Sarge asked.

"More like special somepony, Sarge." Brooklyn said, actually earning a smile from Vic.

"For once Brooklyn, that thick skull of yours said something intelligent." Vic said. "Besides, I know about you and Pinkie, the Sarge and Fluttershy, Schmitty and Twilight, and Hawkeye and AJ." Said ponies were in the sleeper car behind us, so they couldn't join in on this subject.

"The Sarge and Fluttershy are old news, Vic." I said. "Remember the way she was clinging to him our second day here?" He nodded and replied with a small chuckle.

"It don't help that we've all been crashing at their houses. And last time I checked, Fluttershy only has one bed." We all looked towards the Sarge, who was looking outside of the train.

"There's a couch, dumbasses." he said. We continued our banter as the train made its way towards Ponyville as the sun slowly rose in the east.

**So ends the chapter. Things will get interesting soon, but hold off for now. The men are thinking about hanging up their rifles and starting a new life, but can they?**

**Read, Review, Follow, Like, something!**

**PS: Sorry for the somewhat dull chapter too, but again, the action is about to start! If you want to know what type, read the title.**


	7. Chapter 5

**Back from a small break. I was helping a family friend move in, so I was a little late in getting this chapter written and edited.**

**The guest: Right you are. That's coming soon, just wait for it.**

** .liu: Thanks! I do try to throw in some humor into my writing. Also, I don't mind long reviews.**

**Let's get on with the chapter! All rights go to their respectful owners, and I own nothing but the characters, plot, and other non-canon stuff.**

**This chapter starts off a few months after the Gala, then skips around a bit, just for some reference.**

**[Sergeant Jake Adams POV]**

I woke up early in the morning, long before Celestia's sun showed itself over the horizon. I went upstairs and listened through Fluttershy's door, hearing her soft snoring, then returned downstairs and got dressed. I left a note, stating where I was going and what time I might be back. I knew it was better for me to go without her, because she still tended to still latch onto me whenever she was startled. All of the squad had gotten close to whoever they had taken a liking to; me to Fluttershy, Samuel with Applejack, Brooklyn and Pinkie, and so on. Hell, even Luna would be seen from time to time with Vic around town, or he'd disappear for a few days. Tying on my boots, I walked out of Fluttershy's cottage and headed towards town.

As I walked into town, I was greeted by some of the ponies that I've personally met and made friends with. I saw Derpy doing her mail run, the sofa clerk selling his quills to a white earth pony, and the weather pegasi getting the clouds in position. I walked into the town hall and looked for the mayor, who Fluttershy said came to work early. I found her office and knocked, hearing an "Enter." from Mayor Mare's weary voice.

I walked into the surprisingly small office to see the mayor sitting at her desk, looking through the veritable mountain of paper upon it. "Ahh, Mr. Adams." she said, looking up. "Is there something I can help you with?"

I nodded and said "Yes ma'am. I was hoping that you might have a business that I could possibly buy, or at least one to lease. My men and I need a more permanent place to stay and hopefully make some income in order to stop living off our hosts."

She nodded and stood, walking over to another desk, opening drawers and pulling out a single sheet of paper. "The only place I have available is an out-of-business convenience store." she said. "It's pretty well run-down, but if you want it and you think you can fix it up, then it's yours for free."

I gave her a surprised look at the offer, to which she replied "It was being scheduled for demolition anyway, so it's free. Nopony had the time to fix it up, and that group of three fillies tried to do it. Thankfully, they weren't hurt in the process."

I showed a small smile at the thought of the Crusaders attempting to rebuild the establishment, then said "I'll take it."

**[Corporal Samuel Burns POV]**

"Say what Sarge?" Brooklyn exclaimed as we stood in front of a decrepit, old building that looked about ready to collapse.

"I said, we're going to be fixing this place up and turning it into a club." the sergeant replied. "I've been wanting a nice drink of liquor since we got here, but all they've got is cider."

"They make hard cider too, Sarge." I said, remembering the drink Granny Smith had given Big Mac, AJ, and I while we took a short break from applebucking, or in my case, harvesting.

"Be that as it may, this will get us a place to sleep and, hopefully, a source of income." the Sarge countered before handing out tools and pointing to a pile of lumber. "Let's get working."

**[Twelve days later]**

"Get me one more nail!" Vic hollered from the rooftop. I grabbed one and passed it on to Schmitty, who threw it up to the sergeant, who gave it to Vic. Brooklyn held down the last board as Vic nailed it in, completing the newly-built structure.

We got down from the roof and looked at our new home. We had added a second story to the original structure in order to make room for us, and Vic, the Sarge, and I had worked outside while Schmitty and Brooklyn rebuilt the inside, adding a bar and cleaning up whatever mess we made.

"She looks pretty good, doesn't she?" the Sarge asked, earning a nod from all of us. We had worked all past week, barely stopping to rest.

"Is that it?" a voice behind us called. We turned around to see Twilight and her friends, along with a few curious ponies, standing behind us and inspecting the structure.

"Yep." Schmitty answered as he flopped onto the ground, the rest of us following soon after. Immediately, Fluttershy rushed over to us and asked "Are you okay? You all look so tired." Before she could continue, the sergeant waved her off, telling her we were fine. We all sat their along with our better halves as the last of the sun disappeared over the horizon and the moon rose to take its place.

**[One week after the opening of Ponyville Bar (for lack of a better name)]**

I pulled out another drink from the counter and poured it into a small glass before handing it to Big Mac, who had already become a regular at the quiet bar. I poured one for myself and sat down next to him, watching as Schmitty read a book with Twilight. "How's life at the farm?" I questioned the red stallion.

Big Mac sighed and said "its fine. With Applebuck season o'er and all, there ain't much else to do except sit 'round an' wait for next season."

I nodded and asked him "How's the family?" "They're doin' well." he responded, taking a small sip from his glass before going on. "Applebloom got into another argument with Diamond Tiara an' now she's in a spot of trouble with Applejack." Looking at me pointedly, he said "She misses havin' you 'round, you know."

"I've been meaning to run by there sometime," I replied. "But with Vic on his monthly Canterlot trip and the Sarge helping Fluttershy with the animals, Brooklyn, Schmitty, and I got our work cut out for us. Not to mention that I'm the one cleaning up Brooklyn and Pinkie's messes from their pranks."

Big Mac smiled knowingly before finishing his drink and getting up. "I'd best be getting' back to the farm. I'll tell AJ you said hi." I thanked him and walked upstairs into the loft we had made for ourselves, entering my room. Both of my rifles leaned against the far wall, covered in a fine layer of dust. I picked up the M1 and turned it in my grip, inspecting it. As always, it was still fine, but I hoped I would never have a need for it again.

**[One year after First Squad's Arrival in Ponyville]**

Schmitty and I ran into the bar looking for the Sarge. Rainbow Dash had rounded up the squad, telling us that something important was happening. I found the sergeant, along with the rest of the squad, holding a rolled up piece of paper.

"Is that a letter from Celestia?" Schmitty asked, causing the Sarge to nod. "It's for our eyes only. Not even the Elements can see this." he said, opening the letter and reading it.

_Sergeant Jake Adams,_

_This letter is only to be read among the members of your squad. It and the information it contains are not to be passed on in any way to anypony, including the Elements of Harmony._

_ As part of a normal diplomatic visit, the political leaders of the nearby pony nation of Germaniegh arrived in Canterlot this morning. However, the chancellor, an old earth pony, had been replaced by a human like yourselves. He and his fellow comrades wore a different uniform from yours and demanded that we give them territory, among other things. We have managed to delay their requests and are requesting that you come to Canterlot immediately. We need your help as my sister and I believe that our normal diplomacy has already failed._

_Signed,_

_Princess Celestia_

The Sarge rolled up the scroll and picked up our bags, handing them to each of us. "We've got somewhere to be. Don't ask anything, 'cause I think we already know what's going on. Just grab your shit and let's go."

**Who could these strange people POSSIBLY be? Let's see:**

**Demanding**

**Arrived in **_**Germaniegh**_

**Overthrew standing government to take power**

**Who exactly could we be talking about?**

**Read, review, and follow!**

**Disclaimer No. 2: The idea of the Ponyville bar is not mine originally, but is inspired by jak3combat, as is the idea of this story. If you're reading this, know that I thank you for helping me with editing and for allowing me to use some elements of yours to write this story.**


	8. Chapter 6

**So, it's time to find out the origin of those who now reside in Germaneigh, if you hadn't already guessed. Not that it's obvious or anything.**

**Also, spry for being gone so long. I've been getting ready to go back to school (fun, right?) and doing some work around home. I'll try to get back to a semi-regular update schedule, so forgive me.**

**All rights go where they need to be placed.**

**Chapter VI: A New Reich**

**[Canterlot Castle]**

As soon as we arrived at the Canterlot train station, an escort of both Luna's and Celestia's guards led us to the castle without going through the main thoroughfare. When we arrived at the castle, Luna was standing in the entrance hall, waiting for us.

"Good, thou art here." she said swiftly, nodding at Vic as he looked at her.

"Language, Luna." he stated, and she apologized. "I am sorry, but now is not the time to fuss over the way I speak. Celestia and I need your immediate assistance." As we turned down yet another hallway, we began to hear yelling, which became increasingly clearer as we approached a set of doors.

_"Ich verlange. dass Sie uns freie Hand geben, um Germaniegh Grenzen zu erweiten!" _a voice yelled through the door, obviously German.

"What're they saying, Schmitty?" the Sarge asked.

Schmitty listened to the shouting for a moment before answering "He's demanding rights to expand territory freely."

When we reached the door, Luna opened it and we walked in, seeing Celestia and two royal guards facing off against three men with their backs turned to us, who I assumed were the Germane dignitaries. Celestia looked up, a small smile gracing her tired face as she saw us. "Ahh, these are my friends from Ponyville. Mr. Adams, it's good to see you."

"Likewise, ma'am." the sergeant replied. The figure facing Celestia turned around and observed us as we immediately pulled out our pistols and aimed it at the all-too-familiar face.

**[Line Break]**

"Adolf mother-fucking-Hitler." Vic said as the proclaimed insane dictator smiled, something that I couldn't find possible. This was a man responsible for millions of deaths, and facing down the barrels of five American Colts, and he had the tenacity to smile?

"Americans, hmm? It vould do you well not to shoot me." he said, his smile continuing to grow. "Sit, ve must exchange stories." His two guards, SS by the uniform, had trained their submachine guns on us, looking as emotionless as the royal guards usually did. The air was silent and tense as both parties stood off, and we finally holstered our weapons and went to stand with Celestia and Luna on the other side of the table.

* * *

"So, I must ask how it is zat you are here, mien dear sergeant." The sergeant remained stony as Hitler asked the question, refusing to dignify it with an answer.

Celestia took the hint and sighed before saying "Chancellor…" She was immediately cut off as Hitler said firmly "_Fuhrer, _Princess. There is a difference."

Glaring at him (which he again responded with a smile), she continued. "My sister and I cannot accept those terms. Germaniegh has already received as much financial help as we could give, and our few dragon and griffin allies assisted in that. We also cannot allow you to forcefully expand your borders, and that is final."

Hitler grunted, muttered something under his breath, and smiled once more. I heard Brooklyn gag behind me, nearly causing me to miss the last part of the conversation. "Then this talk is over. It was nice doing business with you, but I must be returning to Germaniegh immediately." He and his two SS guards walked out of the room without another word, escorted by multiple royal guards to show the way.

**[Four hours later]**

"Tia, you should not have put up with that human's disrespect!" Luna was currently arguing with Celestia as they led us to a more private area.

"I understand that Luna, but he came under a protected visit." Celestia said. "What could I have done?"

"I'm sorry, Princess, but I have to agree with Princess Luna on this." Vic said, and the rest of us nodded. "Why is that? Do you know him?" she asked, looking back at us.

"Personally, before today? No." the Sarge responded. "But this man is a ruthless dictator that cares little for anyone he sees as inferior, and has had millions of executions carried out against those people, started a war that has so far killed millions more, and now he's here. It all adds up to a massive shitstorm, excuse the language."

Both Princess's eyes were wide, and they had stopped. Even the guards in the area were looking at us with faces of mixed surprise and horror. Celestia quickly led us into a side room, shooing out the startled pony inside.

"Art thou-sorry. Are you sure of this?" Luna asked. We all nodded, before Brooklyn asked "What's that 'Germaniegh' they were talking about? Because that sounds way too much like Germany."

Celestia promptly had us sit down as she launched into a history lesson. Great. Now we know where Twilight gets it.

"Germaniegh was founded by an Earth pony called Chancellor Puddinghead, who migrated here to the land that was to become Equestria and helped form the government." With her magic, she conjured up a silent movie that played behind her as she continued.

"When he had settled down along with the other two founders, Commander Hurricane of the pegasi and Princess Platinum of the unicorns, he returned to Germaniegh temporarily to hand over the title of Chancellor. It was given to his juvenile son, who reigned for some time in peace and prosperity, as we do now."

"However, over time, discontent grew within the Germane group of ponies, which grew when they industrialized their nation."

"Industrialized?" Schmitty asked. "How'd they manage that?"

"They found that they sit upon a large deposit of numerous resources such as coal, iron, and oil, as well as much more." Celestia answered. "They built factories by the hundreds, and began to produce new objects to export, and began to grow. However, the wealth and power was shared by a select group of ponies, while the lower classes starved. Many of them disagreed with the industrialization anyway, and a civil war erupted."

I noticed Brooklyn had nodded off, and slapped him upside the head, causing him to look around wildly. "Pay attention, Sleeping Beauty." He glared at me before turning back to the lesson.

"It lasted for three years, ending just before your arrival here in Equestria." Celestia continued. "The results were horrible: thousands were dead, the economy shattered, and entire cities ruined. It was agreed that the newest chancellor could stay in power as long as he helped his subjects, and he did. But shortly after, they ran out of money and we, along with the griffins and dragons, helped relieve some pressure, but the government became corrupt and it started again."

I began realizing how similar this sounded to the history of Germany, and I could see some of the squad making the same connections.

"About six months ago, we received word that the government was overthrown and a new one set up, but we did not take action until this day." Celestia took a huge breath and sat down rather heavily.

"That sounds almost exactly like the Germany from home." Schmitty said. "Yup." Vic replied simply. Seeing her sister was disabled at the moment, Luna asked "So what shall we do?"

"Nothing, I guess.' the sergeant replied. "Hope that they don't pull anything that we don't like." "He would do it anyway Sarge." Brooklyn said. We all went silent, thinking about that.

"I think that our business here is done." Celestia said, breaking the silence. "We will call on you should another problem arise. Until that time, you should return to Ponyville." We all nodded, and together, with Luna following us for a visit, we made our way down to the train station and got on.

**So, Hitler and his cronies have assumed control of Germaniegh. What else will happen? Find out next chapter!**

**Read, review, and follow! I'd like to see at least five new reviews before next chapter. I mean, almost 500 views and only five reviews. More reviews=happy me and happy me=more chapters.**

**P.S: To my German readers, please understand that, being part-German myself, this story is unbiased and in no way is attempting to point fingers. I love German history and culture, so please don't be angry for this. Also, please help me if I accidentally screwed up the grammar in the chapter. I believe I got it right, but if not, then correct me. **

**brony at war, signing off.**


	9. Chapter 7

**So, what happens when you combine a totally insane, power-hungry, tyrannical dictator, an economically depressed nation, and brightly colored ponies? Let's find out!**

**I own the OCs in this story, and all rights go to their respective owners. As does the title of the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter VII: The Guns of August**

**[Three days after the conference in Canterlot]**

"Nice day, ain't it?" Applejack and I were sitting on her porch, drinking some of her fresh cider. We had finished harvesting all of the apples today, and so were relaxing in the warm sunlight. I was trying to, at least. There were only a few clouds in sight, and I could see the weather teams as they made their rounds. Big Mac had gone into town with Granny, and it was pretty much a normal day. Even so, I couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness that I had.

"It is." I said, taking another sip of cider. I used to think that the hardest think I've done was go on a cattle drive without half of the team showing up, during a thunderstorm no less, but this definitely surpassed it. There were simply way too many apples to pick.

"Now that the harvest is done and them apples are all stored, what're yer plans?"

I sighed and said "I'll probably work at the club until next season comes around, or if you need help before then." AJ nodded and looked to be thinking about something as I noticed something in the air, too high to be a pegasus. The outline was familiar, but Icouldn't place it immediately.

"Sam," AJ said. "There's been somethin' I've been trying to tell you…" I cut her off as a low roar became noticeable as the object in the air turned towards the farm, allowing me to identify it.

"AJ, not now." I said, standing up faster than Celestia did at the mention of cake. I saw more black specks appear in the distance, and I had a pretty good idea of what they were. Looking at her, I said "You need to get to town now. Get Applebloom and tell everypony to get underground or out of town." She stood and trotted over to see what I was looking at as I quickly put on my gear I had brought with.

"What in the hay has got you so worked up?" she asked as I began to run towards town.

"Just go!" I yelled back. "And tell Twilight and Luna to help!" I ran towards the bar, where I knew the sergeant, Brooklyn, and Schmitty were. I took one last look at the approaching aircraft as I full-out sprinted to my destination.

* * *

I burst in through the doors, spotting the squad playing a game of cards with Luna. They all looked at me, the Sarge amused, Luna startled, and the rest simply surprised. "What in God's good name in your problem?" Vic asked as I bent over to catch my breath.

"Outside…bombers…German." I managed, throwing the squad into a frenzy. They ran outside and I followed, listening to their statements of disbelief as they observed the oncoming horde of aircraft.

Nearly recovered, I said "Luna, we need you to help Applejack, Twilight, and us with evacuating Ponyville or getting everypony underground."

"What is the matter?" she asked, clearly confused.

"It'll take too long to explain." the sergeant told her. "Just get everyone out of town or into their basements if they have one." She nodded understandingly, and left as the rest of us went and grabbed all the gear we had come with. Running upstairs, I grabbed my rifles, brushing the dust off of them as I thought back to that day so long ago, when I had put them there.

* * *

"Let's go! Move!" I yelled as the bombers grew steadily closer. I thanked God for giving the weather teams the intuition to have such a clear day, but it wouldn't matter if we didn't get everypony where they were needed. As it was, the general panic among the ponies as we tried to get them out was making it a lot harder.

"Hawkeye!' Schmitty called, running towards me, radio in hand.

"Why do we still have that thing?" I asked. "It's a useless piece of crap, unless you want to throw it at those bombers."

"Not right now. There's someone on the other end." he said, handing me the radio.

Looking at him, unconvinced, I picked up the phone and listened as a scratchy voice cut through the radio waves.

"Anyone on this net, this is Bravo Hotel, please respond, over."

"Get the Sarge." I said, and Schmitty ran off. "Anyone on this net, respond, over." the voice repeated, and this time I responded. "This is Able squad, identify yourself, over."

"Able, huh?" the man responded. "Good to know you. You're speaking to the flight leader of the 354th Fighter Group, Bravo Hotel group." I silently thanked God for the miracle and replied "If you're in fighters, we could sure as hell use some help. We've got German bombers closing on our location. What's yours, over?"

"We're looking at a small town about a mile out, has a nearby forest and possible farm." I looked around wildly, then spotted a group of seven or eight shining aircraft approaching. 'I have a visual on you." I said. "Go straight and you'll run straight into the target. We're evacuating the civilian population, keep them away from the town, over."

"Understood. Bravo Hotel, out." I hung up the radio and watched as Schmitty and the Sarge ran up to me. 'We've got support." I said simply. We all looked up as eight silver P-51s flew overhead, the lead one doing the familiar Allied barrel roll. The ponies in the streets looked up in shock at the Mustangs flew over.

"Go get them!" Schmitty yelled as they met the bomber group only about two miles from town. They dove down on them and we watched as the bombers began falling like rain, listening to the familiar sound of machine guns firing. Slowly, the bombers decided it would be in their best interests to turn around, and they fled as quickly as they had appeared. The fighters gave chase for some ways, before finally turning back.

* * *

"Good job, boys." the Sarge said into the radio. The pilots circled around the town as we looked for a place for them to land, finding an open, flat field that would work. Brooklyn popped some red smoke and we watched as the squadron of fighters landed. Schmitty and Brooklyn left to give the all clear to the town as the pilots jumped out of their aircraft and strode over to us.

"Captain Jack Williams, US Army Air Corps." The sergeant shook his outstretched hand and introduced himself. "Sergeant Jake Adams, US Army, Infantry. You sure as hell have some good timing. Mind telling us how you got here?"

"I'd like to know the same." the captain replied. "We were just on a routine flight when we all blacked out and woke up here. Speaking of which, where is 'here'?"

The squad just shared looks among ourselves, and right on cue **[I love plot conveniences sometimes] **Schmitty and Brooklyn showed up, followed by Luna and Twilight. "Well, captain." Sarge replied. "This may be hard to swallow, but you're not even on Earth. Welcome to Equestria."

* * *

After the captain and his men had gone through the whole 'Welcome to Equestria' process we did a year ago, Luna took us to Canterlot, where we met with Celestia again. We left Brooklyn and Vic behind to explain things, and the airmen wanted to clean up their new airstrip.

"WHAT!?" Celestia roared, earning a look from all of us. We had never heard her use the Royal Canterlot Voice yet, but it was much more powerful than Luna's. She had us give her the details of the attack, defense, the arrival of more humans, and so on. "I can't believe that man would do something like this." Celestia said, more to herself. "How did he even get the technology to reach Ponyville?"

"Ma'am." the sergeant said. "I don't know if we've told you this, but humans have a bad habit of getting into war. Even the 'war to end all war' didn't stop us from trying to tear each other into bits."

"War to end all wars?" She was obviously about to ask something else when a royal guard nervously walked into the room, handed Celestia a package, and left wordlessly.

She opened it and pulled out what looked like a movie reel from home and an official-looking piece of paper. She read it silently, and her jaw dropped as she said out loud "…hereby declare war on the nation of Equestria and its people? That insolent…" she noticed that we were watching her again and put down the letter.

"Why would he do this, sister?" Luna asked, attempting to comfort her angry/confused sister. "I don't… I don't understand." Celestia replied. "We haven't done anything but talk to him, and that was only three days ago."

"We're here." I stated bluntly, causing everyone to look at me. "We're American soldiers, he's a Nazi dictator leading a country and army. That's like fire and water."

"That doesn't give him right to attack and declare war, especially in that order." Celestia argued.

"He did that to two countries, ma'am." Sarge said. "Like it or not, he's a sick, twisted dictator who thinks that the world should be his."

She shook her head and turned her attention to the film, putting it in a small player I hadn't previously noticed, and watched as it began to play.

A familiar image of a tank rolling in front of many others caught my eye, and I saw the immense number of them. Panzers, Panthers, even Tigers. I nearly dismissed it as propaganda from Earth, but a strange flag in the back caught my attention. "That's the Germane banner." Celestia noted as a song began to play in the background of the footage.

_Ob's sturmt oder schneit, ob die Sonne uns lacht._

_Der tag glühend hieß, oder eiskalt die nacht._

_Verstaubt sind die Gesichter, doch froh ist unser Sinn, Ja unser Sinn_

_Es braust unser Panzer, im Sturmwind dahin_

_Es braust unser Panzer, im Sturmwind dahin._

The scene switched to the image of thousands of troops marching past a building, again with the Germane seal on a flag, but it was underneath a massive flag with the swastika on it. There were ponies too; mainly grey unicorns and earth ponies, cheering on the massed troops as the song went into its third verse.

_Wenn vor uns ein feindlicher Panzer erscheint,_

_Wird Vollgas gegeben und ran an den Feind_

_Was gilt denn unser leben, für uns'res Reiches Heer, Ja, Reiches Heer._

_Für Deutschland zu sterben ist unsre höchste Ehr'_

_Für Deutschland zu sterben ist unsre höchste Ehr'_

The scene changed again, to show two battleships at sea, surrounded by destroyers and firing their massive cannons. It also showed U-boats at sea, cruisers, and the like. It changed once more to show aerial footage of fighters and bombers making practice runs as the song went into its fifth and final verse.

_Und läßt uns im Stich einst das treulose Glück,_

_Und kehren wir nicht mehr zur Hiemat zurück,_

_Trifft uns die Todeskugel, ruft uns das Schicksal ab, Ja, Schicksal ab._

_Dann wird unser Panzer ein ehernes Grab!_

_Dann wird unser Panzer ein ehernes Grab!_

The song and video ended with another shot of panzers on a training ground, and the screen went black as the Sarge, Schmitty, and I gave each other the 'shit' look.

"What was the purpose of that?" Luna asked. Celestia shrugged (could ponies do that?) and looked towards us.

"They want you to know their strength. Which, unless you have a few armored divisions and some battleshipd hidden in those manes of yours, is a metric shit-load more than ours." Sarge said, turning to Celestia. "It's up to you whether or not to accept their declaration."

"I don't seem to have a choice." she replied, looking hopeless. "He has already declared war and attacked us."

A loud explosion at that moment interrupted our comversation. "That sounded like Dash just did a Rainboom" Brooklyn noted. We looked outside for the cause of the noise, but despite searching everywhere, we couldn't find the source until a scroll, trailing green flames, entered into the room through a window and dropped at Schmitty's feet. He picked it up and opened it, reading it aloud.

_Schmitty,_

_ You are needed in Ponyville. Large numbers of more humans showed up._

_Twilight_

"Way to be brief, Twilight." he said with a small smile. We left the princesses to discuss the new problems as we rushed to the train station to catch the next train out.

**[Ponyville Outskirts, near the airfield]**

Twilight met us at the train station, and immediately began telling us of the events that had transpired in the six or so hours we were gone.

"There was a loud noise and a lot of smoke, and when it cleared up, me and the rest of the Elements went to investigate, and found a lot of humans." she said, forcing us to run to keep up with her. She seemed to be somewhat unhinged, and the look in her eyes would have been funny had the situation not been so serious.

Well, that clears it right up. As we walked through town, I noticed almost nopony was out. Doors were shut, as were windows. The marketplace was a ghost town. "Where did they all go?" I asked.

"They're hiding." she replied. "Most of them were scared of the mass amount of humans that showed up."

"When you say 'mass amount', what do you mean?" Schmitty asked as we left town and began to crest a hill.

"Ohh, maybe…fifteen thousand?' she said seriously. I was about to ask her if she was joking when we crested the hill and…

There were hundreds of tanks, vehicles and whatnot lying around, and even more infantry, most of which I saw had the First Infantry Division patch. The airfield had received new aircraft in the shape of more P-51s and some P-47s. The sheer amount of men made me speechless. "How the…?" I said.

"Baltimare and Las Pegasus are reporting that they have ships and more men, respectively." Twilight said. A voice behind us said "The Navy and a detachment of the 101st." Vic came up behind us with Brooklyn, who had our radio.

"How the hell did they get here?" Schmitty asked.

"No clue, but I ain't one to complain about it." Brooklyn said, walking down the hill. We followed him and looked around for anyone in charge, meeting a lot of old friends.

**[Ponyville Theatre area, two days after reinforcement of American forces in Equestria]**

The mass amount of both people and ponies in front of the stage was amazing, stretching back as far as the eye could see. I watched as the sergeant went out on stage with the new-found commander of the forces in Equestria and former leader of the First Infantry, Major General Clarence Huebner **[Remember him?]**. After careful communication, we had learned that the equivalent of nearly two infantry divisions and most of the 9th Armored had arrived, along with half of the 101st Airborne, bombers and fighters from the Army Air Corps, and 23 ships.

"Hell of a turnout, isn't it?" I asked Vic, who stood next to me. He nodded his head and everyone in the crowd fell silent as the Major began to speak.

"Men, I'm sure that none of us ever expected to wind up in a world full of rainbow ponies. As most of you should now know, we now currently reside in the nation of Equestria, which was first discovered by the first squad of the First Infantry about a year ago, when they got screwed over by Jerry in the Hurtgen."

As per usual, the major tried to lighten things up with humor before giving us the bad news. No one, however, made any response as he continued.

"I wrote these men's families the letters telling them that I would let them know as soon as their status was found, and now it is, but it seems now I can't write that letter." I grew a faint grin at the irony. "Anyway, the reason I believe we have been brought here is to stop that force we have been fighting for years, The Nazis have found their way here now, and have attacked and declared war upon this nation. This will be their first war in over two thousand years."

The crowd of ponies gasped in disbelief, as I predicted. I was with them; I had hoped I could hang up my rifle, settle down, maybe live a peaceful life with AJ, but as always, the Nazis screwed that up. Typical.

"So, it is with a sad heart that I must ask us to ready for war. For, on this day, August 21, 1003, Princesses Celestia and Luna have given the go-ahead for a full declaration of war against the Nazis. May the Lord be with us in our endeavor, may he strengthen us as we push on to eliminate Nazi tyranny, and may he welcome the fallen into his kingdom." At the end of the Major's impromptu prayer, the collected humans muttered 'Amen', and we went off to prepare for war.

* * *

_The Guns of August had sounded_

_A crushing defeat was in order_

_The military's best were grounded_

_Doomed to languish in a bloody roar_

_Marines had fought; Marines had died_

_Civilians had hid; Civilians had bled_

_Wives had anguished; Wives had cried_

_Politicians lobbied; Politicians had fled_

_Sergeants screamed with all their might_

_Privates huddled in foxholes in fear_

_Captains were ushered in and then out of sight_

_Generals saw the carnage and shed a bloody tear_

…

_Unknown_

**The war is about to start, and no one can stop it. Hell shall break loose, and many lives will be lost.**

**Song: Panzerlied, written by **_**Oberleutnant **_**Kurt Wiehle, 1933**

**Review and follow for more!**

**Side Note: Yep, I added in the famous 'Band of Brothers'. It was a close race between a random unit of the 82****nd**** Airborne and them, but I thought you might like this better. Thinking about it, though, there are many different units with that nickname, even today.**

**Also, wouldn't it be nice if WE got a 2000 year peace. It would definitely be a change.**

"_**Older men declare war. But it is the youth that must fight and die."**_

_**-Herbert Hoover**_


	10. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews guys! It's really helping me keep the motivation to write this.**

** .liu: Thank you for pointing that out to me. I never even realized that I did that. The way I should have done it is Baker How. I'll keep that in mind.**

**Side Note: For future reference, use Map_of_Equestria_April_ to know Equestria's layout. Put Prance south of Equestria, about 5 nautical miles overseas, Germaniegh to the east of Prance, and Rushia (Russia) to the east of Germaniegh, with smaller countries in between. Trottingham is separated from the 'mainland' by the Trottingham Channel, and lies about 5 miles northwest of Prance.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Saying Goodbye and Heading Out**

**[Sergeant Jake Adams POV]**

I woke up early the next morning and immediately started getting ready. Our orders had already come in, and the regiment was moving out and heading southeast to a city by the name of Appleloosa. I put on my uniform and laced up my combat boots, thinking over the month's events.

"Do you want any help?"

I looked over to the staircase, where Fluttershy was standing, watching as I got ready. "It's alright." I told her. "I'm pretty much done anyway." She walked the rest of the way down the stairs, trying to avoid looking at me. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." she responded quickly. "I'll go make some breakfast." I followed her into the kitchen, knowing she wasn't fine. She started whistling along with some of her birds outside the window as she made a breakfast salad (again).

"What's the matter, Fluttershy?" I asked, causing her to pause for a moment before continuing her work.

"Nothing, really." she responded nervously. Still not believing her, I walked over and stood next to her, taking the salad and mixing it for her. After setting aside a portion for Angel Bunny, demon of the household (I honestly didn't understand why she liked him so much), I put the salad down and crouched down to look Fluttershy in the eye.

"I would really like to know what the matter is." I said overly seriously. She tried to prevent the small smile that overcame her, then finally stopped fighting to avoid the question.

"I'm just wondering why you have to leave. And if you'll ever come back." she answered, looking at me. I could see some tears forming in her eyes when she finished.

Pulling her into a hug, I said "I wouldn't leave you if they offered me the world. And you know why I'm leaving." I pulled away from the hug and looked into her blue eyes. "Just know that I'm coming back, I promise that."

She nodded and opened her mouth to say something when a knock on the door interrupted her. I opened the door to find a lieutenant standing there. "Sergeant Adams?" he asked.

"That's me."

"It's time for the Sixteenth to leave. Get your squad together and meet up at the staging point. I'm leaving a halftrack for you to use."

"Yes, sir." I responded. "May I have a moment?" He nodded and I walked back into the kitchen, where Fluttershy was standing.

"Got to leave now." I told her, and she again nodded. Picking up my weapons, I walked outside with her at my side. When we reached the halftrack, I stopped and gave Fluttershy one last hug. She responded in kind and nearly crushed my ribs in doing so.

"Remember that promise I made, okay?" I said. "I will." she said quietly. I climbed into the halftrack and we immediately began moving. I turned around and waved to Fluttershy, who was quickly shrinking into the distance.

* * *

**[Private Adam 'Brooklyn' Sanders POV]**

I looked at myself in the mirror, confirming that my uniform was correctly worn. I did not want nor need the Sarge on my ass this early in the morning if he saw me. I turned around to see Pinkie walk into the room, not really acknowledging my presence.

"Just because you can throw a party for all the new guys doesn't mean you can't be happy." I said with a smile, walking over to her. As would have been expected, she tried throwing a massive party for all of the new troops that had shown up, and was stopped by Twilight and Co. when she asked them for help.

"I know." Pinkie said unhappily flopping down onto the bed, face first. I walked over to her and tried to think of a way to get her spirits up. "How about when none of us are busy, we throw the biggest party Equestria will ever see. We can make it go down in history." She looked up at that and smiled.

"Really?"

"Why not? We can get Vinyl Scratch to play some REALLY loud music and have tons of games and food…"

Before I could finish, she jumped out of bed and started jumping around, incoherently talking about all the things we could have there. I smiled at her antics, watching as she narrowly missed breaking a lamp.

"You want to calm down?"

Pinkie stopped and looked at me, blinking twice. "Sure." she said, still smiling. She walked downstairs with me, finding Mrs. Cake attending to the shop.

"Good morning Adam."

"Morning, ma'am." I replied, grabbing a pastry from the plate behind the counter. Pinkie bounced around as I ate, watching Ponyville slowly wake up. I saw a halftrack stop in front of the shop and watched as a familiar face jumped out of the back and walked up to the door.

The jingling of the bell over the door heralded the Sarge's arrival. I heard Mrs. Cake ask him if he wanted anything, then boots walking over to my seat.

"We're heading out."

I looked up at his face, which denied showing any emotions as he gave me the same blank, emotionless stare he gave everyone.

"Give me a minute, sir. I'll go grab my stuff." I stood up and ran back upstairs, grabbing my rifle and pack. I turned to find Pinkie standing in the doorway, the smile on her face gone.

"You're leaving me, aren't you?"

I looked at her dumbfounded, wondering if she meant that she thought I was leaving _her_, not just leaving. The expression she had told me it was the former."Why in hell would I do that?" I asked. "You're one of the best ponies I know. Not to mention that you're the only one that can help me pull off really big pranks."

"If you're not going away, then why are you leaving?" she pressed, starting to confuse me.

"Remember that job I told you I used to have?"

"You never really went into it."

"For good reason. But I've got to go do that now. Besides, I have to go with my squad. They'll keep me from trouble."

"When will you be back?" she asked, getting up and walking closer.

"As soon as I can. And I'll write to you everyday until then. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." I responded, making the motions with Pinkie as I made the promise. She smiled again, and jumped up onto me, giving me a hug. I returned the favor, and we stayed that way until the Sarge yelled from downstairs.

"Get your ass down here Sanders! We ain't got all day."

Pinkie jumped down, a small smile on her face still. "You should go." she said.

I took a deep breath, looking around the room for the last time. "Goodbye Pinkie." I said.

"Remember the promise!" she called as I went downstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Cake were both standing at the doorway, watching me as I came down the stairs. The sergeant was just beyond the doorstep, looking at me impatiently.

"Well, this is it." I said, addressing the Cakes. "Thank you both for taking me in when I needed it and for letting me stay with Pinkie."

They both nodded in response. "We couldn't refuse when we saw the way she felt about you." Mr. Cake said.

"All the same, thanks." I said, shaking Mr. Cake's hoof and tipping my hat to Mrs. Cake. I walked out the door and followed the Sarge into the halftrack. As I looked around, a sudden headslap made me cringe.

"What the…?" I turned to see the sergeant pulling his hand away as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Don't ever tip your helmet OR hat. You'll get a swift kick from anyone from Texas. Just 'cause Hollywood does it don't mean we do." I looked away as the halftrack started moving, getting a last look at Sugarcube Corner before it disappeared.

* * *

**[Private Cole 'Schmitty' Smith POV]**

A splash of cold water brought me out of my sleep to find Vic standing over me, a grin on his face.

"Get the hell up. We're moving out." he said, turning away. He walked into the small kitchen as Spike came over and handed me a towel. "Thanks man."

"No problem." he said as I dried off. "What was that about?"

"Eh, Vic will be Vic." I said, wiping off the water on the floor. We walked over to the kitchen to find Twilight and Luna cooking breakfast, Luna looking a little bit lost on how to do much other than watch as Twilight sped around. Spike and I joined Vic at the table and we watched as the two mares did their thing.

"I should go help them." Spike said, moving to get up.

"You kidding?" Vic said, pulling him back down. "This is the best part." We watched as Luna picked up an open carton of milk with magic and accidentally spilled it all over Twilight, who promptly jumped in surprise and dropped the bowl of pancake batter she was holding with her own magic.

We watched for a few more minutes before the three of us silently agreed to go help, and we sat the two girls down and made a simple salad. We ate in relative silence on the library balcony, watching as soldiers, jeeps, and ponies all went around the town.

"We really should go get ready before the Sarge comes back and busts both of our asses." Vic said. I nodded and we quickly cleaned up and left to go get the few things we actually owned. Twilight came in with a checklist and started magiking stuff over to my pack, which included (but was not limited to) a week's supply of books, food to feed the squad for a month, my submachine gun and explosives (which she still did not know about), and maybe 200 sheets of paper.

"What's all this for?" I asked, walking over to the pile and picking up a book entitled _The Lone Stallion_, which showed a stallion that looked disturbingly like Big Macintosh with saddlebags and a rope riding off into the sunset.

"So you won't get bored." she said matter-of-factly. I shook my head as she consulted her checklist. "I got you the books, the food to keep you healthy, whatever that stuff is, papers for letters, and a few quills. Hay! I forgot the ink." She turned to fetch said ink before I grabbed her, picked her up easily, and set her down in front of me.

"I appreciate the gesture, but I can get all this from the supply depot. Though I may have to grab a few of those books to read while I'm gone." Twilight gave a small smile but looked down at the floor in between her forelegs.

"Sorry. I just wanted to help." she said.

I walked over to her and kneeled down. "I get that, and again, thanks. Besides, the thing I'm going to miss the most ain't all the books and food."

"What are you going to miss, then?"

I nearly facepalmed. Apparently, she didn't get out too often if she didn't just pick that hint up. "I'm going to miss you the most, Twi."

As she had picked her jaw up off the floor and started muttering under her breath, trying to analyze a situation she never would be able to, I looked upstairs to see Vic and Luna talking quietly. Then what happened next shocked me.

He fucking bent over and kissed her.

In front of everyone else.

Which meant Twilight saw it too, so she looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I said.

"Can I get one of those?"

"I'm not quite sure I know your meaning." I said, trying to make it to the door. Sadly, I was picked up and dragged back to an amused Twilight with a glowing horn.

"Going somewhere?"

"Can I go? You're cheating, so I should get a head start."

"Just one. Please?" The look she gave me was really hard to resist. Have you ever tried to resist a sad pony's face? Don't try it, because you will lose. I figured I owed her one anyways for what I had said. I picked her up and pulled her into a hug, then kissed her on the top of her forehead, avoiding her extremely pointy horn. When I put her down, she looked thoroughly and smugly satisfied.

"See, that wasn't so hard. Now you should go." I nodded and picked up my gear, watching as Vic did the same, coming down the staircase. We all went outside in time to see the Sarge's halftrack turn into the circle that the library was the center of. Vic and I said our goodbyes to Twilight, Luna, and Spike, then hopped into the halftrack before heading out to Sweet Apple Acres.

We looked at each other in silent agreement and decided to not mention what had happened in the library.

* * *

**[Corporal Samuel 'Hawkeye' Burns POV]**

I grunted as I lifted my pack to my shoulders, putting the forgotten yet familiar weight back onto my shoulders after months. I shouldered my weapons and shut the Ponyville Bar's double doors, locking them and putting up a sign saying 'Closed until further notice'. I hitched a ride over to AJ's farm and observed the field headquarters that was currently bustling with activity.

Upon reaching Sweet Apple Acres, I immediately saw that there was a M3 sitting in front of the farmhouse, with the rest of my squad in it.

"Something told me you'd be here." the sergeant remarked as I walked up. "Seems I was right about that."

"Just give me ten minutes." I said. "I've got to go give Big Mac the keys to the bar. I walked up onto the porch to see Granny sitting in her rocking chair, passed out. I skirted by her and knocked on the door, which was quickly answered by Applebloom.

"Hey Samuel. Whaddya need?" she asked, looking up at me with her big, dark orange eyes.

"Is Big Mac around?" I asked the filly, who had stepped aside to let me in.

"Yep. He an' Applejack're both in the kitchen." She led me through the house and I walked into the kitchen to see the aforementioned siblings sitting at the table eating apple fritters.

"Howdy, Sam. What brings ya' here today?" Applejack asked. I walked over to the table and dropped the bar keys in front of Big Mac, who looked at me in confusion.

"Those are the keys to the bar." I explained, making both his and Applejack's eyes widen. "We decided to give you them since you're a regular and you don't have too much to do in the off season."

"Why, that's pretty kind of y'all and such, but ya sure 'bout this?" Big Mac said in his low voice. I think that was the most I've heard him speak at once outside of the bar. I nodded in response. "There isn't anyone else to watch it that we trust as much."

"Well, Ah'll do ma' best to keep it kept an' whatnot." Big Mac said, picking the keys up in his teeth and walking off, leaving AJ and I to sit in silence.

"So Ah' take it yer leavin' too?"

"Yep." I responded. "Headed down south, probably to Appleloosa. I'll say hi to Braeburn for you."

"Oh, that would be mighty nice of ya." AJ responded as I took a fritter from the plate in front of me, leaving fifty more. "You know," I said." "You should really stop cooking enough for the entire Apple family all the time. I don't see how none of it goes bad."

She smiled, still seemingly interested in the table. "Old habit, ah guess. Besides, we usually give the leftovers out to everypony else."

I nodded in understanding. I saw Big Mac walk past the door behind her, stop, and look at me in his way that made even the Sarge uncomfortable. I guess he wanted me to talk to AJ about the things I had been unintentionally avoiding.

"So, AJ, you were going to tell me something the other day, before all that stuff happened. What was it?"

She immediately turned beet-red and pulled her hat over her face. "Nuthin' that is important right now. Ye' should get going before long." As soon as she said that, I knew this was going to probably take a while.

"I have until noon." I said. She pushed the hat off her face and looked at me with a resigned look. "Ah really shouldn't talk 'bout it."

"Why's that?"

"Somethin' bad happens everytime I do."

"There is an entire army outside your door. I think we're safe."

"Ah also got to go check on the cider cellar and go into town."

"Ah can do that, AJ." Big Mac called from the next room. At that moment, Granny hobbled in, the look on her face saying she knew what we were talking about. I suppose it helps when you've got a few thousand years of experience.

"Is she givin' ya' a hard time, Samuel?" Granny asked, squinting over at us.

"A pony could say that, yes." I replied, earning a glare from AJ and a smile from Granny.

"Well, give me a minute." she said, turning to Applejack. "Missy, why can't you just tell him you got feelin's fer him?"

"Granny!"

I just watched the next few exchanges as Applejack tried to avoid the onslaught of information that Granny was inadvertently giving me. By the time she walked off, I was on the floor and AJ was trying to glare at me while being the same color as her cutie mark.

"Well, now that that's over, you wanted to say something?" I asked, sitting next to AJ and putting my arm over her.

"Ah reckon ye know by now, from all that gossip that she gave you." AJ responded. "Ah don't blame ya if you don' return the feelin's…" I stopped her there by putting my hand over her mouth.

"If it makes you feel better, I _do _return those feelings."

She looked slightly shocked by that information and was about to respond when the Sarge walked in.

"Convoy's leaving in five minutes. Wrap it up."

He walked back outside, and I stood up, grabbing my gear and putting on my helmet. "I gotta go now. I hope to see you sooner rather than later."

"Noon huh? Well, you better do your best to write me every week." AJ said as she stood on her hind legs and hugged my stomach. I got on my knees so we were face to face and reciprocated the gesture, feeling something wet on my shoulder. I pulled back to see that AJ was tearing up a bit.

"What's the matter? Don't trust me to come back without a herd of mares hanging off of me? I thought you knew me better than that."

She smiled a bit before saying "Well, it's just that…well…Granny always told us that my dad was killed fighting in some border skirmish with the griffins, an' now yer goin' off to do the same thing he did."

"I promise I'll be back, Applejack. Herd of mares or not, you'll see me on that porch soon enough." I gave her one last hug and whispered into her ear "Love you." She didn't verbally respond, but I felt a slight increase in the pressure of the hug she gave me before she released me and I walked out the door, jumping into the halftrack. As we rumbled down the dirt road, I turned back and waved at AJ, Applebloom, Granny, and Big Mac before they disappeared over the ridges leading away from the farm.

* * *

**[Horseshoe Bay, off the coast of Baltimare, 3****rd**** Person POV]**

**[Music: YouTube Search: U-571 OST (official soundtrack) S-33 Leaves Port]**

"Captain, engine room reports that we are ready to go, sir." the chief engineer said from his post.

"Very well." the captain responded. "Radio the _Enterprise _and tell her we will join up shortly. Chief engineer, all ahead standard. Navigator, plot a course to meet with the _Enterprise_."

The captain walked out onto the observation deck and looked towards the bow as the _Missouri _slowly began to move, her engines audible even from where he stood. He waved at the mass of sailors below him as they pulled away from dock and headed towards the silhouette of an aircraft carrier surrounded by destroyers, and breathed in the salty air of the ocean breeze whistling across the deck. The watch officer and two of the bridge crew joined him as the great battleship slid out of her moorings and headed towards the open ocean.

* * *

**And so it begins.**

**So, who was braver in your opinions?**

**Vic, who kissed a princess without permission (that we know of), Schmitty, who tried to run from his magic-using marefriend when she wanted a kiss, Hawkeye, who openly confessed his feelings to AJ and then abruptly left, or the idiot officer (Is that just redundant? I mean, officer. Idiot. Same thing most of the time, right?) that decided to take away the coltfriends/boyfriends of the second most powerful person in Equestria and the Elements.**

**In memoriam: In light of the recent passing of the 100-year anniversary of the commencement of WWI, please take a moment of silence to remember all who died defending what they thought was right in a war that was nobody's and everybody's fault, as well as all those who have died defending the free world since then. You will not be forgotten.**

"_**The raising of that flag on Suribachi means a Marine Corps for the next 500 years."**_

_**-James Forrestal, Secretary of the Navy**_


	11. Chapter IX-Invasion of Equestria

**We've reached the 1000 view mark! While that makes me extremely happy, there are only 11 reviews for the story. I'd like to see some more feedback to know how I'm doing so I can adjust the story as needed.**

**It's getting close for me to go back to school, so updates are going to start coming up slower than normal, but I'll do my best to ramp up production in the next few weeks.**

**If I have 15+ reviews by the time 1.3K reviews rolls around, I'll send out a two-chapter update for all of you! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any canon of this story, however the plot and such are indeed mine.**

**Side Note: Change in geography. Prance is now 30 nautical miles south of Equestria, and Trottingham is 14 nautical miles NW of Prance.**

* * *

**Chapter IX: The Invasion of Equestria**

**[Appleloosa Army Camp, 2143 hours]**

_August 5, 1003_

_Appleloosa, Equestria_

_ We arrived yesterday in the small farming town of Appleloosa, about 120 miles south of Ponyville. The first thing we noticed was that the area looked exactly like Africa. Sand and dirt everywhere, and not a natural-growing tree in sight. The 27__th__ Armored Infantry Battalion was there too. They had brought a few tanks and halftracks along, so we felt pretty safe. For now._

_ The first thing the new division commander, some Captain Ryan, had us do was constructing defenses. That meant digging._

_A lot of fucking digging. We dug foxholes, trenches, anti-tank ditches, emplacements, and more. The engineers laid mines and wire to the south and the west, and they started building a field HQ in town._

_I headed out to Braeburn's farm after we finished the day's work and told him his cousins said hi. He seemed to be a bit queer, but was altogether a cool guy. His farm had one hell of a view of the wasteland south of us, appropriately called the Badlands._

_I sent my letter out to AJ earlier today. I can't believe how much I'm already missing Ponyville._

_[From the journal of Corporal Donovan Burns]_

* * *

I set my journal and pen aside, looking around the small five-man foxhole we now called home. The Sarge was on his back, eyes shut under his helmet. Vic was cleaning his machine gun, Schmitty was reading by the fire, and Brooklyn was out getting us our dinner. All around the lights of Appleloosa, small fires flared and lit up the cool night.

As I began to lie down to get some sleep, I heard Brooklyn's voice break the relative silent night. He climbed down into our trench, holding five trays of food on his arms.

"We got some hot chow tonight, guys." he said with a grin, passing the trays around.

"What we got this time?" I asked as I received my own tray.

"The townsfolk gave us some fresh fruit, salad, and dessert." he replied, pulling a box out of his pack. He opened it to find a fairly large pie sitting inside, still steaming.

"What's this?" We all looked over to Schmitty, who was holding up some brown slop that was on all our trays.

"Eh, some half-cooked meat the cooks threw in there." Brooklyn replied. The sergeant was already eating, along with Vic. I joined them and tried the meat, having m first bite of real protein in a year. The camp became quiet save for the sound of our forks scraping against the metal trays and the fire crackling as it burnt.

Finally, Schmitty broke the silence. "Hey Sarge, what did they give you in the last war to keep you from getting it on?" We all looked at the Sarge, who had served in the final years of WWI. He took another bite and then looked up into the distance.

"The same stuff you're chowing down on now. It's got saltpeter in it."

At that, Brooklyn and Schmitty both stopped eating, setting down their trays. I started picking through the meat to see if I could find anything, and Vic hesitated, shrugged, and continued stuffing his face. The Sarge just kept eating at the same leisurely pace he always did.

"Sergeant Adams, sir!"

We looked up in the direction of the voice to see a green-looking private standing at attention.

"At ease." the Sarge said. "What is it son?"

"I'm a runner for the captain. Major Huebner's reinstating the blackout order for all forces. No more lights at night, sir."

"Thanks for the info. Carry on." The private ran off into the night as the Sarge kicked dirt onto the fire, smothering it out and leaving us in the soft glow of Luna's moon, shining through the camo net we had over our heads.

"Man, I was about to light a smoke." Vic said, returning to cleaning his rifle in the moonlight.

"Life is tough, private. Get used to it." The sergeant laid back down and rolled over. "Get some sleep. I got a feeling we'll need it soon." We all took a piece of pie, leaving some for the Sarge for tomorrow, then went to sleep to the winds howling over the sands.

* * *

**[Las Pegasus Coastal Defensive Line, 0058 hours, August 6, 1003]**

"Good night for it, ain't it?" one of the guards on watch in the underground bunker said, taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah." his companion said, taking a quick look through his binoculars, failing to miss the dark masses that slowly approached the shoreline. "Too bad the clouds are covering the moon, otherwise it would be a hell of a night."

His buddy nodded in agreement and bent over to the radio, scanning through the stations. A distant boom made him stop and look up through the observation window.

"You hear that?"

"Yeah."

They both put their binoculars to their eyes and scanned the water furiously, not seeing anything until…

"INCOMING!"

* * *

[Italicized words are translated German, unless they are ship names]

**[Aboard the KMS Tirpitz]**

_"Turn all main turrets to bearing 270, load high explosive."_

_ "Aye, Captain. Turning turrets to bearing 270, loading HE."_

The captain of the German battleship went out onto the observation deck on the port side of the ship, looking at the amassed fleet of German warships and the Germane transport ships. The coastline showed no sign of alarm yet, and the operation was about to continue. He saw that the cruisers nearby had readied their turrets, and two kilometers out to sea, the _KMS Graf Zeppelin _lie in wait for daybreak so she could launch her aircraft.

_"Captain, it is 0100 hours."_

The captain looked back at the weapons officer, who stood with the ship's radio to the gun turrets in hand.

_"Commence firing sequence."_

The massive 14-inch cannons on the battleship fired immediately, screaming their way to the target. As if in response, the cruisers joined in the firing, and the captain watched as the first shells hit the shoreline, throwing dirt into the air.

_"Transports, begin moving to land. Offshore bombardment will continue for another twenty minutes. Sight any muzzle flashes that appear." _

The invasion of Equestria was underway.

* * *

**[Las Pegasus Coastal Defensive Line, 0126 hours]**

"Ughh…" Corporal Hartmann shook himself awake. The bunker around him was in chaos, with flickering lights and rubble falling from the ceiling. He stood up and walked to a spot where the shell that had knocked him out had exploded.

"Jesus Christ."

The entire beach was crawling with German soldiers, who were easily making their way up the heavily cratered hills.

"Fourteenth Infantry, fall back to secondary line!"

The major's voice cut through the noise like a knife, and Hartmann began running from the thousands of Germans approaching the destroyed defenses. Up ahead, he saw movement. "Hey! I need a medic!"

The shadows began to move towards him then coalesced into a German soldier, who raised his rifle to his shoulder right before Hartmann unloaded his Colt's magazine into the guy's chest. He heard more movement in the bushes behind him, and turned to find an entire squad of Germans behind him.

"Well shit." he said as the lead soldier fired his rifle.

* * *

**[Appleloosa Army Camp, 0512 hours]**

"Wake up Corporal! Get your sorry ass up!" I looked up to see the Sarge's face in mine. He yanked me up by the collar and handed me my rifle. I saw Schmitty shoving his boots onto his feet and Vic was wrapping as many belts of thirty-caliber ammunition as he could carry around himself.

"Leave your shit. No one's going to take it." The sergeant jumped out of the trench and into a jeep, and the rest of us crammed in behind him.

"What's going on, sir?" Schmitty asked as we high-tailed it to the defenses.

"Can't say. No one really knows. We were just told to expect an attack from the Fourteenth in Las Pegasus. We don't have the equipment to get a message to Canterlot, so we sent the fastest pegasus in town."

As he said that, we flew down the main street in town, bypassing Stuarts, M3s, and guys running on foot. The ponies were making themselves scarce, with only the mayor and the sheriff being the notable ones out. There was also a massive buffalo wearing some kind of Native American headdress. All were talking to the captain, not even glancing at us as we went by.

"It's too quiet." I said, scanning the horizon. We were at the southern defenses, sitting in a HMG emplacement. Beside and behind us, the rest of Fox Company, augmented by some element of the 27th Armored Infantry, were waiting in the light of the slowly rising sun. There was a ridge about half a mile away that Jerry would have to crest if he attacked.

"Steady men." The lieutenant had actually come out of his hole and was joining us in the battle, leading me to believe that he may not be an asshole like all other officers I knew. "We can hold them here, just be ready."

"Brooklyn, get on that fifty." the Sarge said. "Vic, set your thirty up to cover the right flank. Hawkeye, get to those buildings and set up there with your rifle if you can."

I nodded my head and fell back to the small group of abandoned, decrepit, buildings, looking for a good spot to set up. Finding one, I settled down in it and swapped my M1 for my Springfield, dialing in the scope. Not a second later, the first German soldier crested the ridge and opened fire.

The immediate reaction for the poor guy was to be shot by every man in the trenches. Right behind him, thirty or so more appeared and took some cover behind the ridgeline. I put my crosshairs on one, then adjusted for the distance. I fired the rifle, which landed right next to the guy's head. The gunfire began swelling as even more German troops joined those already on the ridge. As I was about to shoot again, I heard an all-to-familiar noise, and the shout that followed it confirmed my fears.

"PANZERS!"

Three German Panzer IVs crested the ridge, accompanied by two armored cars. The Stuarts and M3s began firing from their emplacements, exchanging fire with the German tanks.I watched as a German infantryman ran up to one of them and pointed in my general direction. The turret of the tank slowly moved to face me, and I ran out of the buildings just before it fired, getting thrown to the ground by the force of the explosion and losing my helmet. I picked it up and ran back to where the squad was doing our normal routine of killing every goddamn thing in sight.

Jumping into the trench, I immediately attracted the attention of the Sarge. "What the hell are you doing here? Get back to the fucking buildings."

"No can do sir." I yelled over the firefight, jerking my thumb back the way I came. He looked back at the smoking wreck that had been my hiding spot, then nodded his head. "Well shit. Take over the fifty for Brooklyn. He's going to go make an ammo run. Schmitty, go with him." The two of them nodded and Brooklyn swiveled the fifty-caliber machine gun over to me. I took the handles and pressed down on the trigger button.

"I haven't had this much fun since that last party we had!" I yelled out, spraying the ridgeline with rounds. While taking many of the enemy down, it had the problem of getting us noticed by one of the armored cars, which began taking potshots at us. It pulled itself so it was perpendicular to us, allowing Vic to put a shot right into its side with the bazooka. The Stuarts took care of one of the Panzers at the same time. The rest of the small enemy force started running, and our flyboys from the nearby airstrip gave them a good sendoff, taking care of the remaining tanks.

"Fox Company, hold your fire!" The gunfire died down, leaving the sound of men groaning in pain and the roar of burning fires. Looking behind us, I saw that two halftracks and three Stuarts had been hit, and there were guys laying all around. We clambered out of the trench as the medic battalion came in to collect the wounded and dead, followed soon after by the arrival of Able Company to relieve us.

"That was the 21st Panzergrenadiers, I think." I said, opening the can of K-rations that we had received for the day. "That was their emblem on the side of those support tanks."

"Who cares?" Brooklyn stated, opening his own can. "We kicked their sorry asses back to the hole they came from. That's what matters."

"Don't be so sure of that." the Sarge commented, eyes shut. "I doubt that's their only push. Now get to bed."

We lay in silence before Brooklyn spoke up. "You think Bedcheck Charlie's going to come wake us up, Sarge?" We all snorted at Brooklyn's remark before the Sarge answered.

"Eh, not tonight. But, give it a few days, some shelling, then yeah, he'll come by." I smiled at that, and shut my eyes, closing out the daylight.

* * *

**[Headquarters for the Armed Forces of Equestria (HAFE)/OSS Headquarters, 0642 hours]**

"Sir, we have a pegasus with a message for you from Appleloosa." Major Clarence Huebner looked up from his desk to see a lieutenant standing at his door.

"Bring him in." he said, taking a break from the paperwork. He was working on promoting everyone nessecary into a more appropriate role, including himself. He needed the break and was curious as to what this pegasus would want. He wouldn't be surprised if it was another reporter.

However, the pegasus that came in was gasping for air and looked about to collapse. The Major immediately pulled up a chair and offered the pony a glass of water. As strange as he still found the new place he and a good portion of the army had been thrown into, he was growing accustomed to the fact that there were talking, colored ponies in this world. The pegasus slowly began to recover, and stood up to talk.

"Sorry sir. I just came from Appleloosa nonstop."

"No worries. It must have been important, though, so what is it?"

The pegasus pulled out a piece of parchment with something scribbled on it. He tossed it to the Major, who deftly caught it with his hand and opened it.

_Major Huebner,_

_ As of around 0530 hours this morning, elements of the 21__st__ Panzergrenadier Regiment made a push on the defenses surrounding Appleloosa. Earlier, at around 0300 hours, a radio transmission from Las Pegasus was received, upon which we had found that German forces had landed there and were quickly pushing back the allied forces stationed there. It was also reported that they had no more long-range radio equipment, hence the reason this message is being received in this way._

_ We request that additional armored forces be sent to Appleloosa if available, as well as more food, fuel, and ammunition. _

_Captain Jay Ryan_

_First Infantry Division, Sixteenth Infantry Regiment_

As the major finished reading, he put on his uniform jacket and yelled for the lieutenant, who promptly appeared. "Yes sir?"

"I want you to take this gentleman to the barracks, and see that he is well taken care of until he is recovered and able to return home. When you finish that, inform the nearest Royal Guard that Princess Celestia's presence is requested in the operations room. Dismissed." The lieutenant saluted and left with the pegasus in tow, and the major followed close behind.

The major observed the map in front of him, looking at the reported positions that he had received from the captain of the Sixteenth. Around him, his fellow commanders were arguing amongst themselves on what to do. Admiral William Halsey had already agreed to dispatch the fastest ships to the western seaboard, soon to be followed by the larger ones. Already, two submarines and three destroyers were out on patrol, with the Equestrian Admiral having sent out their own small, but useful fleet to look for native Germane ships. So far, no pony forces had been spotted, but he wasn't about to assume.

That's what had caused Pearl Harbor after all.

As he brooded over what to do, he heard a voice behind him say "You wanted to see me, Major?" He turned to see Celestia, escorted by two royal guards, waiting outside of the room.

"Yes ma'am. A…situation has come up." The major extended a hand to his right as a sign for the princess to enter, which she did. She was one of the larger ponies, standing nearly eye level with the major. With her horn included, she was taller. "It seems that the Germans have successfully landed forces at Las Pegasus and are pushing inland. An attack was also made on Appleloosa, but the forces there managed to fend it off. We're sending reinforcements to both groups now."

The princess looked about ready to incinerate the map in front of her, but calmed down and asked "Do you know how many?"

"We believe it is safe to assume that at least a division has landed at Las Pegasus, so they are our first priority. As for Appleloosa, we believe that it is only a few regiments, which the Sixteenth can take care of for sure." The major pointed out the different lines on the map showing troop movements and such.

"What of other places?" Celestia asked as she looked over to the eastern side of the map, where Baltimare, Manehattan, and Fillydelphia lied.

Admiral Halsey responded first, saying "As you know, we have set Horseshoe Bay up as our primary naval base. We still have two of our light cruisers, some six destroyers, and a single submarine, as well as our battleship _Missouri _and carrier _Enterprise, _both of which should be returning from sea trials shortly."

The admiral paused to walk around to the other side of the table, where he pointed out the route that the western fleet ships were taking. 'We already have two submarines and three destroyers operating in the west, soon to be joined by five more destroyers, a light cruiser, and a heavy cruiser. We will have a small battle group of three destroyers working in the sea between us and Germaniegh."

"As that is, ma'am, we need an eastern port to keep our ships supplied with fuel, food, and ammunition, as well as repairs." The major pointed out. Celestia nodded and looked over the map at the coastline.

"Vanhoover should be adequate, if you wish. It is far enough north to possibly render the range of your enemy's ships useless, and it's approaches are easily defendable. It is about 25 meters or so in depth, so I imagine that most of your vessels will work." She paused for a moment before a look of recognition dawned upon her face and she facehoofed.

"Is something the matter?" the major asked.

"No, I just happened to realize something. Something that could negate the range of the enemy, and possibly your own ships, should you accept." She looked up at the gathered commanders, all of which were looking at her. "Some time ago, a spell was made by Germane unicorns to eliminate the pollution caused by their factories. This spell also made their machines able to run on the infinite amount of magic in the atmosphere. If you would allow, we can place this spell upon your ships and vehicles that use such mechanics, and thereby eliminate the need for refueling."

"What would that take? For all the vehicles that we have like that, I remember it is something like…" The lieutenant commander consulted the list of units, slowly adding up the number of vehicles. "Over five and a half thousand vehicles."

"Its quite a simple spell, really." Celestia countered. "The hardest part is simply learning it. Besides, my sister and I should be able to do it. If not, well, we can wait until out magic recharges, or get some of the more powerful unicorns to help."

"That will be extremely helpful. Thank you for your help." The major saluted the Princess, who nodded her head in response. She then turned and walked out of the room, leaving the major to think over what to do. He sighed in defeat, then returned to his office. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

**This was fun to write! At least, the part where stuff went boom. I'll go into more description for combat later, when it really gets to the gritty, down n' dirty fighting. (Coming Soon!) Also, a major event is on the horizon, as is a large plot twist. Just some more history repeating itself, like it always does.**

**Read, review, like, follow, and enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 10- Attack on Horseshoe Bay

**Major event in this chapter. If you can't tell by the title, then I don't know how to explain this to you.**

**I do not own any of the canon characters but the plot and OCs are mine.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter X: 'A Date That Will Live in Infamy'**

**[PFC Frank Johnson, USMC, **_**USS Missouri, **_**0800 hours, September 1, 1003]**

"When you guy's think we'll be going home?"

"Ahh, probably when we finish kicking Hitler's ass." I responded to the sailor, keeping my eyes shut as I remained prone on my bunk.

"We're used to fighting Japs though, not Krauts." he commented. "Wonder how different it'll be."

"Can't be that different." Gunnery Sergeant Mike Ransom said, walking into the quarters and hanging his rifle on his bunk. "A human's a human. All ya got to do is point a gun at them and shoot."

"Morning Gunny." I said from my position, finally opening my eyes and turning my head to see him lying down on his own bunk.

"_Enterprise _and _Tuscaloosa _went out last night." he said. "We'll be headed out on patrol with the _Cleveland _and _Denver _tomorrow." He opened up a magazine and started flipping through it, looking for God-knows-what. "You going to get breakfast?"

"Nah." one of the sailors replied. "I'm headed down to the gedunk for something sweet."

"Well, I'm going to the mess." I said, standing up. Almost immediately, I was thrown to the deck by a large, nearby explosion.

"What the hell?"

"What the fuck was that?"

"Shit that hurt."

The last one was me as I picked myself up off the deck, clutching my head where it had hit the metal bedpost. Over the intercom, the general quarters alarm began to blare in unison with air raid sirens from shore.

"Not this shit again."

* * *

I burst out of the ship's belly onto the deck, wearing nothing but my t-shirt and underwear, like almost everyone else on board. Belowdecks had been hell getting through, with flames and water blocking the easiest routes up. Now that I was on deck, though, I got a good look at the reason for the commotion.

Everywhere, Nazi aircraft roared overhead, bombs screamed, machine guns fired, and explosions boomed. I rushed over to a blazing fire next to one of the eight-inch guns and grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher, smothering the fire before it could ignite anything else.

"Johnson, get on that gun!" I ran over to the gun that Mike was pointing at, sliding into the restraints and cocking back the bolt. I saw a torpedo-armed Stuka making for the ship and set my sights on it. As I prepared to fire, another explosion knocked me to the deck and I looked up to see another Stuka speeding away. As I again mounted the gun, a massive explosion shook the air and a wave of heat washed over the _Missouri_'s deck.

"My God, they've sunk the _Cleveland_!" someone yelled. I looked over to see the _Cleveland _slowly going belly up, flames pouring from her mangled bow gun battery. Sailors in orange Mae Wests were jumping from the ship and swimming frantically away only to be shot up by German fighters. I noticed that we ourselves were listing heavily to port, the lower parts of the deck underwater. Men were yelling in pain everywhere, but no one dared stop fighting to help them.

Suddenly, the German aircraft turned away from the harbor and fled, either their ammunition expended or their objective complete. I looked around to see that smoke columns were rising from the shipyard as well as the harbor. A submarine was escaping from the harbor on the surface, as well as the _Denver_.

"Private!"

I looked down to see Mike standing in a lifeboat laden with rescue materials. "Get in here so we can get to the _Cleveland_. We need to pick up survivors." I nodded and simply vaulted over the rail into the small boat that was only a few feet below the deck of the listing battleship, and we sped away to pick up survivors.

* * *

**[Veirville-de-sur-Mare, Occupied Prance]**

Francois Baguette stayed silent as he heard the humans stomp around upstairs. The baker had heard the stories, which accounted for the disappearance of many of the village's pegasi like himself. He heard shouting and was able to tell what the soldiers were saying, thanks to his study of Germane.

_"Hans, bring me that crowbar! There is a door here!"_

Too late, he realized just which door the man was talking about as he was suddenly bathed in light.

_"There's one. Get him!"_

Francois was dragged out of the cellar and was put in some type of restraint that held his wings to his side and kept him from flying away. He saw a human come up to him with a deathhead on his collar and bared his teeth at him before something hit his head and all went black.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm doing this past midnight and need my sleep so I'll try for a longer one next time.**

**Alright, so we have Pearl Harbor 2.0, which has resulted in:**

**1 sunk light cruiser (out of three)**

**1 heavily damaged battleship (out of one)**

**2 sunk Equestrian transports**

**3 damaged destroyers (out of 16)**

**Casualties: Next chapter.**

**Also, we have a major (if short) plot twist. The Holocaust has come with the Nazis. Instead of Jews however, they hate the pegasi and alicorns (uh oh) this time around. And anything that doesn't scream either Nazism, fascism, Germane, or so-called purity. **

**Hitler just has to have someone to blame, doesn't he?**


	13. Chapter 11: The Prench!

**Two updates in two days! Man, I'm on a roll.**

**I noticed that in Chapter IX, I screwed up and replaced Hawkeye's first name with that of a possible upcoming character. I will most likely have fixed this as you are reading this, so this is here to avoid later confusion.**

**the guest: Understandable as to why that would be possible. If you look back at Chapter VII, in the paragraph after the first verse of Panzerlied, you'll see that the population of Germaniegh consists mostly of unicorns and earth ponies. Pegasi are frowned down upon as they don't do much other than weather jobs, as the unicorns help keep the industrial equipment in condition and the earth ponies operate it. As for the alicorns, Hitler simply has a grudge against Celestia for not giving him what he wants. As for the surprise attack, think of it like this: To prevent another Pearl Harbor, defenses would have been strengthened and detection stations would have been increased. However, the Germans exploited the fact that the US has limited manpower and equipment (as do they), and therefore risked an attack on the Bay. If there are more questions, feel free to PM me.**

**Well, long review response. Let's get on with it, shall we?**

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter XI: News from the Prench Resistance**

**[**_**USS Gato**_**, 36 kilometers from Vanhoover, September 2****nd****, 1003, 0002 hours]**

A cool breeze blew across the deck of the surfaced submarine as the bow silently sliced through the dark ocean waters. The moon hung low in the night sky, it's light glistening off the wet deck and the watch crew as they made their way home.

Belowdecks, Captain Nelson Steele was sitting in the officer's mess, drinking a cup of the cook's special tea as the diesel engines in the next compartment thumped and clanged. Their patrol had been relatively unsuccessful, their only claim being a Germane tanker moving much too fast to avoid their concern. They quickly put her under with the deck gun before she could get much further. As he brought his mug to his mouth, a sudden cry made him stop and run for the bridge.

"Ship sighted off the starboard bow!"

"It looks like a lifeboat." the captain said before turning to shout down the hatch. "Change course to 0-3-0 relative, increase speed to ahead standard. And get some rope up here." A chorus of 'Yes sir's and other affirmatives answered him and Captain Steele turned back to the small boat that was bobbing in the small waves.

"Whoever they are, sir, they're not flying any colors." one of the sailors observed.

"Be ready on the flak just in case." the captain replied as another sailor came out on deck, a rope in hand. "Kyle, get down there and throw that line when I tell you."

"Aye sir."

Minutes later, the small boat came within twenty yards of the submarine, still drawing closer. All on deck could see that 10 to 15 ponies occupied the lifeboat, huddled together against the cold night.

"Ahoy!" the captain cried out, raising a hand to the lifeboat. "Do you need any help?"

The faint response was 'Yes' and the captain motioned for the lifeboat to come in, barking orders to his own crew. "Come to a full stop. Kyle, throw out that line and tie it off. The rest of you down here."

The line was quickly thrown out to the lifeboat and tied off on both ends, and the crew began hauling in the lifeboat as the _Gato _came to a stop. With a loud 'THUNK', the lifeboat slammed into the metal hull of the submarine and a single pony, a unicorn, jumped onto the deck.

"Are you Equestrians?" the unicorn asked, a French accent evident in his voice.

"We're their military, yeah." the captain responded, stepping forward. "What seems to be the problem?"

"No problems, mon ami." the unicorn said. "I am smuggling the pegasi out of occupied Prance. I trust you would know why?"

"Not a clue." The captain responded. "Why?"

"I'm not surprised you haven't heard, actually. Anyway, humans and unicorns in dark uniforms with skulls and bones on their collars have been killing or capturing pegasi across the continent, all in the name of some 'master race'." The unicorn paused, looking back at the lifeboat before continuing. "A resistance network was quickly formed to help pegasi escape to Equestria or Trottingham in hopes of freedom."

"Jesus H. Christ." Steele said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Where you headed?"

"Any safe place in Equestria. Many of these pegasi have family there, and so that is our destination."

"Well, we're headed back to Vanhoover. You're welcome to join us. We have the room and it should only take about an hour."

"Thank you, kind sir." the unicorn said. He motioned to the pegasi in the boat and spoke in rapid-fire French/Prench, causing them to each stand up one by one and hop over to the submarine, where my crew waited to steady them upon landing. The captain counted five stallions, eight mares, and a single filly who clung to one of the mares as she elected to fly the short distance across.

"Will any of them trust us after what happened?" Steele asked, noting the nervous looks he and the crew were getting.

"They at least trust me to know what I'm doing, and I trust you, so we should be fine." the unicorn said. "By the way, my name is Mort Homme."

"Not your real name, I hope." the captain said with a small smile, shaking the unicorn's outstretched hand.

"Nay. I was given the name by the resistance. I was thought to be dead after my village was burnt down by Germane unicorns. I was one of the few that remained to fight, and ended up paying for it." The unicorn turned and lifted his cloak to reveal a patch of blackened skin on his side. "I managed to pull through and joined the resistance two days later as a smuggler. This is my first voyage."

"Well, you got every one of your charges to safety already. Captain Nelson Steele, by the way. US Navy."

"Thank you again, Captain." the unicorn replied, bowing his head a slight amount. "This means so much to us all."

"It's my privilege. Now, let's get you to Equestria."

"Agreed."

* * *

**[General Clarence R. Huebner POV, HAFE/OSS HQ, Canterlot, 0413 hours]**

_'Ammo requisition, ammo requisition, contact report, ammo requisition, additional forces requisition…'_

"Sir?"

"Wha-?" I started, looking around as I snapped out of my thoughts. The newly promoted major was standing in my doorway, looking at me curiously. Checking the time, I saw that I'd been up for close to 50 hours by now, not having any sleep since news of the attack on Horseshoe Bay reached Canterlot.

"Would you like another coffee sir? I think Jones just made a fresh pot."

"I'll get it, major. What did you need?"

"The naval base in Vanhoover sent a message at the top of the hour, for your eyes and the Princesses' eyes only."

I sighed, putting down the papers I had while thinking about the time I really could use to sleep. "I'll be there in a moment. Alert the guards and tell them at least one of the Princesses is needed."

"Yes sir." the major said, saluting. I returned the salute and made my way to the coffee pot, pouring my thirteenth mug of the steaming brown liquid.

* * *

_General Huebner,_

_ At approximately 0340 hours, the USS Gato returned from patrol in the Western Ocean, a group of ponies aboard. Upon further investigation, it was revealed that a Prench pony smuggler by the name of Mort Homme was spiriting pegasi out of occupied Prance, due to the 'mass killing or capturing of pegasi folk by Germane forces'. _

_ This story was confirmed by the smuggler, who mentioned a Prench Resistance network, formed to assist in the smuggling efforts. This message is being sent to you in full confidentiality and no one else knows of this. Please share this with the Princesses, and tell them the smuggler is on his way by rail to negotiate terms._

_Rear Admiral Jonathan Saunders_

_US Navy, Vanhoover Detatchment_

"I was really hoping to get some sleep tonight. So much for that idea."

"Is the night not to thy liking?" Princess Luna asked, a pained expression flashing across her face before disappearing.

"I like the night just fine." I said. "I just really need some sleep."

She nodded in understanding before looking at the letter and shaking her head. "As horrendous as this is, we- excuse me- I am not surprised to see this. This Hitler seems to be the embodiment of evil."

"Well, that's accurate." I replied. "So what would you like to do about it? We can't do much right now, but we could at least help the resistance."

"How so, may I inquire?" the princess asked. "Most of your forces are fighting or defending alongside our forces."

"We have the Office of Strategic Services in this building somewhere." I said with mild distaste. I had never been a fan of the OSS, with their spies and false information, but they were nessacary. "We can put spies and operatives in Prance to gather intelligence and help the resistance communicate with us."

"I suppose that would be best." she replied. "Now, my sister will awaken soon to raise the sun, and I must lower the moon. I will inform her of this and return here with her once the smuggler arrives. Until then, I recommend you get your sleep you needed."

"Thank you ma'am. I'll do my best."

"Very well." Before she walked out, she turned back and asked "Do you happen to have news of the Sixteenth Infantry Regiment, I believe it is called?"

"I'll look into it ma'am. I know I have some reports from their captain somewhere on my desk."

"Please do inform me. I have somepony that I talked to…earlier, if you will. I haven't heard from them for some time."

"Yes ma'am." I said. Satisfied, she walked out of the room and I followed her, heading for my quarters.

* * *

**[7 hours laters (~1130 hours)]**

"So your spies will assist in my operation to get pegasi out of the country?"

"Yes, that is the idea." I replied to the cloaked unicorn. He had taken off his hood to reveal a cold stare that looked like it had seen too much for one lifetime. The Princesses were both in the room as well, but unlike her sister, who was listening to our conversation attentively, Princess Luna was poring over the papers on the 16th that I had lent her.

"What will be done? An example, perhaps?"

"I think how I'd want it done is that the resistance will get their charges to the beach with one of our operatives. We can have a submarine or destroyer offshore to pick them up, upon which we receive new information and give the operative new orders. However, your group sizes will need reduction to avoid detection."

"It can be done." the unicorn said. "And while we speak of news, I should say there have been rumors that the Germanes are going after alicorns as well. Nopony knows why, but it is still a rumor."

Both Princesses' heads snapped to full attention at that revelation, and Celestia immediately stepped in.

"Are you sure of this?"

"I have no reason to lie, do I?" I inwardly smiled at the unicorn's blatant disregard for the Princess as she looked at me.

"This meeting is adjourned then. You may return to Prance. Luna, with me." Celestia turned to me and nodded her head. "Do what you can to help my ponies. We shall speak later."

"Yes ma'am." Something about the cold tone of her voice was off, as if she was trying to hide something. I watched as my three guests left my office, then turned back to the mountain of papers before me.

"This is worse than I thought it could be."

* * *

**Alright, I know you all probably want to see our squad soon, and they will be here next chapter, though not the best circumstances. Combat will be there too, I just wanted to give some of the politics and background to the story too.**

**Also, if anyone is willing, please, send me ideas of cover art. I can't draw to save my life, so PM me if you want a shot and I'll give you one of my e-mail addresses to send the art to.**

**Read, review, follow, and fav! See you all next time!**


	14. Chapter 12- Defense of Appleloosa

**Sorry for the long wait all. I go back to school next Tuesday and I've been getting ready for it (not that I want to). I'll do what I can during the year to update, and provided my school doesn't block FanFiction, I'll update from there too. If they do, I'll see about FIMFiction and if it's available, make an account there (unless you think I should make one anyways (hint, hint, tell me!) so I can update.**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter XII: The First Battle of Appleloosa**

**[Corporal Samuel Burns, Firebase Appleloosa, September 9****th****, 1003, 1300 hours]**

"Hawkeye!"

"Whaddya want?" I called back over my shoulder to Schmitty, preoccupied with trying to not get picked for watch tonight.

"Sergeant wants to see you." he said, coming up beside me. "Says it's important."

I sighed before standing up. "Where at?" I asked, grabbing my M1. It didn't take long for the squad to get back into the habit of carrying a gun everywhere we went, despite everypony's (including Celestia's and Luna's) success at getting us to stop eight months ago.

"Kitchen truck." Schmitty replied. "Just got off his watch and he's eating lunch." He sat down where I had been, opening a canteen and earning a glare from me. "What?!"

"Be out of my seat by the time I'm back." I grumbled, walking towards the outskirts of Appleloosa, where the regiment had set up.

"I don't see your name on it!"

I gave him the finger without looking, then walked into the camp, where a small group of ponies and soldiers were both mingling. I found the Sarge eating some type of glop that the cook had created and sat down next to him.

"Samuel."

"Sarge." I replied. "They get that off of your foot?"

"Real funny, you know." he replied, unamused. "Anyway, I got you this." He pulled out a piece of metal I immediately recognized as a Springfield's bolt-action. I gratefully took it and examined it closely for any blemishes or damage.

"Got it off the supply officer for a Mauser." Sarge said. "Brand new." He pushed away his tray and sat back, lighting a smoke and taking a quick draw.

"Thanks Sarge."

"Well, you've been complaining about it since Sicily, so I thought you would want a new one."

I nodded and sat back as well, enjoying the moment of relaxation and relative silence. The sergeant offered me a smoke, which I turned down.

"You know I don't smoke."

"You could try one first."

"I have. All due respect, they taste like shit."

"No one cares about them. Just take it."

"I think AJ would care if I set the barn on fire."

"You don't even live there anymore." the Sarge argued, sucking in another breath. "Besides, Fluttershy didn't mind it when I lived there."

I gave him a look before responding. "This is Fluttershy, Sarge. If you tell her you like something, she'll let you do it, no matter if she dislikes it or not."

"Eh, you're right." he relented, putting the unlit tube back in its case and setting it down. "How're you and AJ anyway?"

"We're doing well, even with being away. I've been writing her and vice versa." I responded, thinking back to the picture of the family that Granny had thought to send. "They should be getting ready for zap apple season soon, then the cider run."

"What did you even do last season?" Sarge asked. "I know you weren't picking apples all the time."

"AJ, Big Mac, Applebloom, and a good chunk of the town agreed that I should keep the timberwolves away at night so nopony had to listen to that bell ringing every five minutes. That's about it." He nodded in response, taking yet another drag on his smoke. "What about you and Fluttershy?"

"I got a letter from her this morning." he replied, pulling it out of his chest pocket. "She says the girls and her are fine, but they're all worried about us. She said most of the ponies there missed us too."

"I had an appointment with Colgate today." I said with a grin. "Guess I got to go see the doc instead."

"You really want him poking around in your pretty-boy mouth?"

"Brooklyn's the pretty boy Sarge, not me." I said. "Good point all the same, though." I snickered as I watched Braeburn try to pick up one of the guys from the 27th. The poor kid looked about ready to panic as all his buddies beside him tried not to howl with laughter.

"We'd best get going." Sarge said, standing up and squashing his cigarette underneath his boot. "You need to get that bolt switched out, and I have a letter to write before they get the mail." I nodded in agreement and the two of us walked back to our squad foxhole under the blistering desert sun.

* * *

**[1332 hours]**

'Click, CLICK!'

I smiled as I put down my Springfield, fully satisfied with the new bolt. I looked up to see the Sarge and Schmitty writing letters while Brooklyn and Vic played cards. Having already sent my letter to AJ and waiting for a response, I pulled out my journal and began to write the day's events so far.

"Why do you insist on doing that?" Brooklyn asked as he threw another card onto the box he and Vic were using as a table.

"I used to write books in the off-season on the ranch." I replied, penciling in that the sergeant from Eighth Squad, a friend of ours, had been shot and was in the med tent for the rest of the month.

"Why's a bookwriter a rifleman?" Brooklyn retorted as Vic laid out his hand and won the round.

"To come out with a war novel, dipshit." I said, exasperated. Looking up as Brooklyn handed over a roll of toilet paper to Vic, a valuable commodity out in the field. The Sarge was cracking a small grin while Vic and Schmitty were both laughing at Brooklyn's misfortune: he had no more toilet paper.

A sudden, distant booming caused us all to pause in our activities and look up. More followed it, grabbing the attention of everyone in the camp.

"That incoming?" Vic asked.

"Can't be." Schmitty replied. I was already putting my journal in my pack and getting my weapons on while they tried to decide what was going on.

Distant explosions startled the camp and an alarm began to blare. Soldiers began running towards their assigned positions as even more artillery landed, sending the citizens of Appleloosa running for cover.

'That's incoming alright." Brooklyn said, grabbing his weapons.

"That's what I said!" Vic shouted as we scrambled to get to our position, following everyone else to the trenches.

* * *

**[1749 hours]**

I sighed as I rearmed myself, not forgetting to grab some BAR magazines for Brooklyn and a few ammo belts for Vic.

"How you holding out?"

I looked up to see Mark Stone of Third Squad standing across from me, a grin on his face.

"Mark, you sorry rat bastard!" I exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Everywhere, man." he said, pulling out from the brotherly embrace. "When we got wind you went MIA and we all saw those Jeep wrecks they pulled in, we assumed you'd been blown into oblivion."

"Yeah, well, they can blow us to pieces, but they sure as hell can't kill us." I said, grinning. "How are Tommy and the Sarge?"

"Tommy and the squad, they're all doing fine. No new bullet holes on any of us."

he said, heaving a box of M1 cartridges. "Anyway, got to go! See you later!"

"Same to you!' I called back. "Tell the squad we said hi, and good luck!" I waved and began jogging the long route back to camp.

* * *

"Was there a line or something?" Sarge asked the second I dropped down into our trench.

"Small one." I replied, passing out the ammo. "Saw Mark while I was there."

"Third Squad Mark?" Schmitty asked from his spot on the ground.

"Yup." I responded. "He said that the squad's still okay."

"That's good." Brooklyn said, sliding a new magazine into his BAR and looking into the west, where the sun had nearly set over the ridge we had been using for defense. A breeze blew across our positions, cooling us off from the midday heat.

"Y'all hear about Las Pegasus?" Vic asked, lighting a smoke right before curfew went into effect as the sun set and it got dark.

"What happened?"

"Word is that the 14th got shoved right out of the place before the 2nd Armored Brigade showed up." Vic took a long drag on his cigarette before continuing. "They're facing off against the 3rd SS Panzer and 16th SS Panzergrenadiers."

"The _Totenkopf _division?" I asked incredulously.

"Unfair, ain't it."

"It doesn't matter if you play fair or not." the Sarge said. "If you fight fair and win, then good for you, but if you fight dirty and win, well, you won, didn't you?" He sighed before looking down at us. "The brass up in Canterlot said we can probably expect the same force coming at us."

A minute or so later after that insight, three flares shot into the sky from behind the ridge, shining down on us as gunfire immediately erupted. Schmitty scrambled to man the fifty while the rest of us opened up on the Germans cresting the ridge.

"All I want is some damn sleep!" someone nearby yelled. "But you assholes won't let me do even that!"

I grinned at the comment as I set my sights on a German running for cover behind a low wall. I fired the rifle and he stumbled, then I fired another shot to put him down for good.

"Nice shot!" Vic yelled over the deafening roar of the .50-caliber machine gun as well as his own M1919 .30-caliber. I nodded in agreement as I lined up another shot and hit another German through the chest, dropping him instantly. Eventually, the Germans hit our first line of defenses; mines.

"Hoo-wee, look at 'em blow!" Vic hollered as a German went sky-high. His celebration was cut short as bullets pounded the sand near us and we all ducked to avoid getting hit.

"Shut up and fire!" the Sarge hollered, spraying bullets with his Thompson. Around the same time, Vic and Schmitty both paused to reload the heavy weapons, allowing the Germans to push up on our side of the battlefield.

"Get them!"

The three of us still firing poured out a constant stream of lead as Schmitty and Vic reloaded. One of the Germans hit a mine and stopped the rest of them in their tracks. I saw one with a radio, and shot him before he called for help. Another German crawled over to him to try and pick it up, but I shot the radio box and disabled it.

"Reloaded!" Again, the roar of the fifty, punctuated by the _chok-chok-chok, _started up again as Schmitty laid down fire on the slowly advancing Germans. It went on like that for nearly half an hour until we finally heard a familiar phrase we had all learned.

"_Zurückgreifen! Rückzug!" _one of the Germans, an officer, yelled. The Germans began to run back over the ridge, helped along with our prodding act of shooting them in the ass.

"They're retreating!" someone bellowed, and we all cheered as the last German limped over the ridgeline, a half-pound of American lead in his ass.

"Good work men!" Captain, now Major Ryan said as he came in front of our line in the back of a Jeep. "Now chow down while you can, and get ready for round three!" We cheered yet again and dispersed as the major sped off towards town.

* * *

**[0631 hours, September 10****th****, 1003]**

"Think they'll come at us again today?" Schmitty asked, a hopeful note in his voice. At twenty, he was the youngest in our squad, and his hope still hadn't been killed off by our negativity.

Not that we were trying.

"Wouldn't be surprised." Vic said. "They've been attacking all around town all day. If they do, though, we'll kick their asses again."

"Mmmm…" I hummed in agreement as I ate my share of the five-in-one Brooklyn had snatched from the kitchen "Hey, why is it the tankers get better food than us?"

"Government considered them more expensive, so they can't have them dying from starvation." the Sarge said sarcastically as he took a bite of mashed potatoes. It was thankfully warm, as we had a small fire crackling just outside of our trench as the sun rose behind us, the heat warming our backs.

"Well, I don't care." Vic said with a full mouth. "If ish food, I'll eat it." I shook my head at his comment and continued eating as the others laughed and talked in the background.

It was still silent when we finished eating, the sun still rising in the sky. The wind had picked up, cooling us from the already scorching sun as it blew across the flats. The 19th Armored Brigade had arrived earlier in the morning, bringing with them Shermans, Fireflies*, M18 Hellcats, and M3 halftracks with the 75mm cannons.

"It's too fucking hot for this shit." Schmitty complained, taking a swig from his canteen. It was then that a massive groan was heard from Fox Company's positions as we heard Germans shouting behind the ridgeline.

"Here we go again." Sarge sighed as he slid a new magazine into his Thompson. The familiar sound of tank treads became audible as we waited for the enemy to appear. A Firefly, accompanied by two Shermans, rolled up into defensive positions. I looked back towards the ridge as the first tank crested the ridge, shooting fear through my mind.

"TIGER!"

* * *

**Yes, that is a Full Metal Jacket reference in here. There is also a reference to Samuel Fuller's 'The Big Red One'.**

***The Sherman VC-1 'Firefly' was a normal M4 that had been modified with the British 17-pounder gun. It was not used by American forces historically, but it will be commonplace in this story. It was the only common Allied ****TANK **** (so tank destroyers are not included) capable of penetrating the Tiger tank's side armor at a distance, and the King Tiger's at short range (Look those two up, then imagine facing them in something that can't penetrate their armor. That's how most Allied tankers felt.)**

**Anyway, this one's done. As this is my final summer break update, you get three chapters for being great readers.**** And then I'll be back in school next week. Yay.**

**Read, review, fav, and follow! And I'm still looking for a cover for the story! Feel free to send in your submissions, 'cause if I drew, a kindergartner would be confused.**


	15. Chapter 13-The St Gets Real

**Sorry for the little cliffhanger last chapter, but here's the second part for you all! Let the battle begin!**

**Disclaimer: All copyright elements of this story are property of their owners and I take nothing and try to make it my own. The characters not seen in MLP are mine, however.**

* * *

**Chapter XIII: The Second Battle of Appleloosa**

**[September 10****th****, 1003, 0643 hours]**

I watched in silent horror as the Tiger slowly crested the ridge, bouncing every shot from our tanks and halftracks off of its frontal armor. Even the Firefly was barely denting it as the massive 88 millimeter tank-killing gun turned, discharged, and obliterated a halftrack.

"Fire at will! Fire at-" The lieutenant was silenced as machine gun fire ripped into him, spraying his blood into the air.

"Vic!" the sergeant yelled as he took precise shots with his rifle, having shouldered his Thompson. "Use your bazooka on that thing! Aim for the tracks!." Vic nodded and shouldered his bazooka, firing a shot that hit the Tiger and left only a burn mark.

"Schmitty, I want you to prep some charges! When I say, get out there and blow that tank sky-high, got it?" Schmitty began priming some explosives as the Tiger began rolling straight through our minefield, the anti-infantry mines doing little to slow it down as it cut a path through them for the infantry.

"I think it's close enough, Sarge!" Vic yelled as he fired a fourth shot into the Tiger, hitting the sand next to it. "I'll be able to spit on it in a moment!"

Right as he finished that statement, a shot from the Firefly took the track off of the Tiger, immobilizing it. "Now, Schmitty!"

Schmitty only ran a few yards before he was next to the tank. The hatch began to open and I fired a few rounds into it, keeping whoever it was from coming out. Schmitty slapped on the C2 and bolted back to us, ducking underneath the hail of fire directed at him. He jumped into our trench as the Tiger went up in a massive fireball, it's turret flying off as the ammunition ignited.

""Yeah!" Brooklyn yelled, firing some wild shots at the enemy. "That's how we do it in the Bronx!" Everyone cheered, even as the Germans kept coming, despite the fact we had the advantages. Or so I thought as we found out the reason for their advance.

More tanks.

Panzer IVs, Panthers, armored cars, and halftracks with even more infantry crested the ridge as artillery rained down on us. I watched as a nearby trench was hit directly by a shell, and tried to ignore the screams of agony as body parts and blood flew into the air.

"Fox Company, FULL RETREAT! Fall back to secondary line!"

* * *

**[General Clarence R. Huebner, HAFE/OSS HQ, September 10****th**** 1003, 1154]**

"What's the situation, major?"

"Well, sir, Major Jay Ryan in Appleloosa is requesting a retreat." the major said, pulling out a map and spreading it out on the table. "At 0655 hours this morning, we received a radio message stating that the secondary defenses were under heavy pressure from the 1st SS Panzer Division, supported by a regiment of the 15th Panzergrenadiers and ground units of the 2nd Parachute Division."

"Shit." I stated simply, looking at the mass of arrows and lines on the map, showing known enemy movements and positions. "How long would it take for evacuation?"

"Most of their forces are mobile, so a day. Two at the most. Major Ryan said that he already has broken down the main camp and is ready to move at a moment's notice."

"He's retreating no matter what I say, isn't he?"

"I would presume that, sir."

"I don't blame him." I said with a shake of my head. "Send out the message. I want the 501st and 502nd PIR to reinforce the 85th Mountain Regiment at Dodge Junction, along with the 14th Armored Brigade." I looked at the map, noticing that would occupy the rest of our mainstay armored forces, while opening a possible flank on the southern front.

"Get the 506th PIR and 9th Armored Engineers to begin defenses on the north side of Ghastly Gorge with the 802nd Artillery, and set the 18th Infantry and 333rd Artillery in Ponyville. Get the 1st Combat Engineer Battalion to start building a defensive line around Canterlot, and see if we can get help from the ponies in that project to speed it along."

The major nodded as he observed the map I had sketched on, highlighting movements and defensive positions. "What about the Appleloosan force sir?"

"Transfer the 27th Armored Infantry to Las Pegasus to help relieve some pressure off the 14th. Send the 16th to Ponyville for two weeks of leave, then send them to Ghastly Gorge as well. The 19th will go straight there and dig in.". It would spread out our entire force fairly well, allowing us to withstand most attacks as we started the defensive line, but it failed to hide one fact.

We had lost Appleloosa.

* * *

**[Major Jay Ryan, Appleloosa Command Bunker, September 11****th****, 1309 hours]**

_Major Ryan,_

_ You are ordered to retreat the 16__th__ Infantry Regiment and 19__th__ Armored north towards Ghastly Gorge, where additional forces will be preparing a defense. You regiment is to be put on two weeks leave in Ponyville while the 19__th__ Armored is to remain at the gorge and dig in. The 27__th__ Armored Infantry is to be transferred to the Las Pegasus force to assist with holding the line._

_ Before you leave, it is necessary (on direct orders from both Princesses and myself) to alert the civilian population that the Germans, human and pony alike, are prosecuting and committing genocide against the pegasus race for unknown reasons. This information was to be released soon, but the timing of your retreat precedes the set date. All pegasi are advised to go into hiding or escape northwards. _

_General Clarence R. Huebner_

_Commander of US Forces in Equestria_

"Crap." I said as I handed the letter to the commander of the 19th Armored Brigade, Major Park.

"What is this?" he asked as his eyes flicked over the letter. I stayed silent as I watched his facial expression change with the words of the letter. "Well, we just got put into a major shitstorm."

"You could say that." I responded. "I'll get the ponies together to let them know we're leaving and tell them about the…situation." I paused as I tried to think of a better word for the mass genocide of a race, but that was it. "I'll get the commander of the 27th and let him know they're heading up to Las Pegasus. We'll start moving tonight, after we spread the news."

"At least your unit's getting some liberty." Park said, handing me the letter.

"Yeah, well, we've been in the shit since the start, pretty much."

"Let me know how it goes."

"I'll send you a postcard while you're roasting in the sand."

"Fuck you."

* * *

**[Corporal Samuel Burns, Appleloosa Train Station, 1400 hours]**

I looked around at the gathering of ponies and humans outside the train station as we waited for the major to come out and speak.

"27th left ten minutes ago." Sarge said, puffing a cloud of smoke, much to my disdain as well as that of the ponies around us. "Rumor has it we're headed out tonight."

"We're retreating?" Schmitty asked. "Where to?"

"I'll tell you when we get there." Sarge said. "Now can it and listen." We turned to the stage, where the major was already talking into the mike.

"-all for coming out here this afternoon. Now, as some of you may know by now, we have received orders to retreat further north from Appleloosa." His statement was met with mixed results from the humans; some cheered, happy to get away from the fight for a bit while most stayed silent, knowing the meaning of the retreat.

"Now, to the ponies, and specifically the pegasi: It has been disclosed that Germane forces, human and pony, are prosecuting pegasi, capturing and/or killing them." This revelation was met with sounds of surprise from nearly everyone and everypony in the square, and some pegasi instinctively moved in closer to the group.

"I have been told to give you these two options for when the Germans come looking for you. Either you go into hiding, or you may escape further north. We will be heading to Ghastly Gorge, and by extension, Ponyville, later this evening, if you wish to run. This will also be that train's last run for some time." The major looked down before turning to the major and sheriff, both of whom stood off to the side.

"Mayor, on behalf of my men, I thank you and the whole of Appleloosa for your hospitality while we have stayed here, and wish you and the town well in the coming months." As the major jogged off the stage, a clamor began to rise as ponies asked questions, talked amongst themselves, or ran/flew home to pack. Many went to the saloon, a shocked look on their face.

"How do you think they'll do Hawk?" Schmitty asked as we walked to our former campsite to pick up some last items.

"Not well, to be truthful." I said as I picked up a single envelope, addressed to me from Applejack. "Most have never experienced war, and the way some French towns in Normandy were after Nazi occupation…" I stopped as I remembered the sights of starved, abused children, elderly people hung underneath trees or on makeshift gallows, and shell-shocked adults, along with other things. "Let's just hope they've learned some compassion."

"I don't think units with 'SS' before them know what feelings are, much less compassion. _Especially _the First Panzer. They are the personal division of Hitler, after all."

"You're right." I said as we went back to the train station, hearing a whistle blow as metal screeched on metal. "Now let's go before we miss our ride."

* * *

**[Royal Guard Transport Train, 27.4 miles south of Ghastly Gorge, 1531 hours]**

"Guess what boys." The Sarge said as he sat down in his seat after coming back from the NCO's car.

"What is it?"

"We're going o Ponyville for some liberty." All of us stopped doing whatever to look at the Sarge. Vic snickered as Brooklyn sat up, forgetting he was in a bunk and slamming his head into the bed above him.

"You serious, Sarge?" Schmitty asked.

"Yep. We'll stop by the Gorge to let the Nineteenth's brass off, then be heading home for two weeks."

A chorus of whoops sounded until we were quieted by a sudden pillow being thrown into our midst.

"Will you shut up over there?" Corporal Gary Swanson said from underneath his covers.

"Oh, go back to yanking yourself off, Gary." Both his squad and my own laughed as he stuck his hand out and flipped me the bird before it retreated back under the blankets to do God-knows-what.

"Always the smart-ass, aren't you?" Sarge asked as I pulled out my still unopened letter from AJ.

"Nah, only when I'm required to be, sir." I responded as I opened up the envelope and began to read.

_Dear Sam,_

_ I haven't gotten a letter from you recently, so I hope your doing alright. The zap apples started blooming two days ago, and the town misses you more than ever with Granny ringing that bell every five minutes at night. Applebloom managed to get sick while doing a test for a doctor's cutie mark, then she had the crazy idea she could get one for being a sick pony. That's my little sis' for you, I guess._

_ Big Mac and I opened up the bar yesterday to clean it up, and noticed it don't feel the same without y'all there. Ponyville misses you guys something fierce, and it shows. The place is different from what I know: Less fun, not as bright, if you know what I mean. Come back sometime, please. Twilight's getting awful lonely without someone to read with, Fluttershy is as quiet as she used to be before she met Jake, Pinkie's heart just ain't into her pranks anymore, and I miss having someone to talk to that I trust. I don't know about Princess Luna, but she stay's with Twilight recently, waiting for Victor to get back._

_ Write to me when you get this, will you._

_Love,_

_Applejack_

"We have a surprise to give to our better halves when we get back." I said as I folded up the letter and tucked it back into my pocket for safekeeping.

"What's that?" Brooklyn asked as he stood up, rubbing his head.

"We've been missed." I replied. "AJ said that the entire town is getting lonely without us, and isn't as fun, according to her."

"Sounds like we have some pranking to do when we get back." Brooklyn said with a smile.

"I don't know about that, Brooklyn." the Sarge said. "I think I'll stop by Fluttershy's place first." Brooklyn completely ignored almost every word that the Sarge had said as he tried to make his point once again.

"I've told you Sarge, I'm from the Bronx." he said good-naturedly as we continued on to Ponyville.

Towards home.

* * *

**And this chapter is done! Time for our boys to get some R&R, and to reunite with their marefriends.**

**Now, hit that review button and mark those fav/follow boxes!**


	16. Chapter 14-The Grey Wolves

**Here's the last chapter of the three-part update. It veers a bit off from our main storyline, but WWII definitely wasn't just a land fight (Yes, this is naval).**

**Read on, my friends!**

* * *

**Chapter XIV: When Grey Wolves Attack**

**[Convoy VB-3, approximately 100 miles from Vanhoover, 2319 hours]**

Captain Tradewinds sighed, exhaling the salty air of the Western Ocean. He looked over the other ships in the 'convoy' as they sailed on through the night. There were eight other merchant ships in the formation, surrounded by four human warships they called destroyers, each of which flew the Equestrian national ensign underneath a red, white, and blue flag. His own Equestrian flag fluttered and snapped above him.

"Skipper?"

Tradewinds turned to see one of his veteran crewmembers and lifelong mentor, an old earth pony stallion simply known as 'Salt', standing behind him.

"Whatcha need, Salt?"

"I wuz walkin' through the cargo 'old when I 'eard sumthin' bounce off the 'ull right next te me."

"Probably just another merpony." the pegasus replied. "They're said to frequent these waters."

Salt mumbled an agreement as he walked up to stand by his captain. "I've always loved the sea, ya know that Skip? Not as much as your father, but enough. The openness, freedom, all we wanted as young colts." Salt took a deep breath before going on. "Lately though, I've bin feelin' a bit sideways, like it ain't quite that free, it ain't safe anymore."

"I get yer meanin' Salt." Tradewinds agreed, feeling suddenly uneasy.

They stood in silence for a few more minutes until Salt said "There's sumthin' in the water, Skip."

Tradewinds leaned over the starboard rail to see a trail of bubbles quickly approaching his ship, causing him to feel even more uneasy.

"There's another one over there." Salt said curiously, looking out over the port bow of the ship. Sure enough, another stream of bubbles was heading for another ship, about to hit it.

"What in Celestia's –"

A massive geyser and subsequent explosion cut Tradewinds off as the merchant ship they had been watching rent clear in two. Instantly, Tradewinds recognized the danger to his own vessel.

"Hard to starboard! Engines ahead full!" The two ponies were torn between watching the sinking merchant ship and watching the approaching trail of bubbles that threatened their own ship. A loud 'BANG' sounded, echoing off the water, followed shortly by a blinding light appearing in the night sky. Moments later, the two watched as the bubble trail disappeared under their hull.

"Wh-"

An explosion threw the two ponies to the deck of their ship, stunning one and knocking the other unconscious as the ship flailed wildly in the water, the helmsman struggling to regain control. Fire and smoke poured from the decks as ponies below panicked as water rushed in through a three-foot gap in the hull.

Tradewinds regained consciousness to see his father's ship in flames and listing. He stood up and began flying to the bridge to take control of the ship personally.

"I want a full damage report! Get every unicorn onboard to fix that leak!" As his crew scrambled to keep their vessel afloat, he thought he saw a flash of light reflecting off of glass…

* * *

**[Captain Jake Colson, **_**USS Compton**_**, DD-705, Convoy VB-1, 2310 hours]**

"This is the _Ingraham _convoy commodore, checking in. Status reports, over."

I picked up the radio and responded to the convoy's lead ship and commanding officer. "This is the _Compton_, all systems fine, no contacts yet, over." The captains of the _Fletcher _and _Taylor_ both checked in, followed by nine Equestrian captains as we steamed along at a leisurely 7 knots. Despite almost every engine in Equestria running on magic, each one could only do so much before breaking down still, and we had to keep pace with the merchants anyways.

"Chief of the watch, get our second watches onto duty. Sam, I want a quick radar check. One sweep should do." I received two 'Ayes' as I walked to the bridge crew's most prized possession when on convoy duty: the coffee pot. I poured a semi-warm cup and took a sip, coughing a slight amount at the somewhat off-putting texture of the cooled drink. I watched as the second watches took their place on the bow cannon and the hydrophone and sonar stations. Meanwhile, the bridge crew and myself had to put up with another two and a half hours before our rotation, barring any problems.

"Sir, unknown sound contact, bearing 2-9-1, short range!" The hydrophone operator looked confused momentarily before his eyes widened in realization. "Torpedoes in the water!"

Those four words were all the bridge needed to hear and the chief hit the general quarters alarm at the same time an explosion ripped a merchant ship in half. Moments later, another ship was hit, but managed to stay upright as the radio crackled to life.

"_Ingraham _firing star shells. Captain Tradewinds, what's your status, over?"

The radio went silent as 11 captains waited for information on the ship. In a minute, the radio crakled back to life, with someone I assumed to be Tradewinds speaking.

"This is Captain Tradewinds, sir! We have a three-foot wide hole belowdecks in the cargo hold, and fire is breaking out on deck. Our unicorns are repairing the damage and we're working on the flames, over!"

"Keep on it!" the commander yelled into the radio. "_Fletcher_, get the survivors out of the water. _Taylor, _help the good captain with the fires on deck. _Compton, _search patterns. The _Ingraham _will keep going and lead the convoy on."

A chorus of 'Yes sirs' answered the convoy commodore and I ordered a search pattern to be executed as the radio quieted down. We peeled off from the convoy and started weaving through the waves as the hydrophone and sonar operators scoured for any sign of a submarine.

"Sound contact, bearing 1-5-3! Medium range!"

"What's it sound like?" I asked, ducking into the hydrophone alcove.

"I hear their engines and metal clanking." the sailor said. "They probably think that the sinking ship will help them lose us."

"And…?"

"That ship may be hard to listen to, sir, but I can tell the difference between a u-boat and a sinking ship."

"Good man." I said, turning back to the bridge. On my command, we made a hard 180 degree turn in the water, doubling back to find the submarine.

* * *

"Contact at 0-1-1 degrees, medium range!"

At the same time, the sonar operator said "Sonar contact, bearing 0-1-1, 4000 yards."

I picked the radio back up and said "_Ingraham, _this is the _Compton. _Confirmed sonar contact moments ago, preparing to engage, over."

"Roger that, _Compton._ The _Fletcher _had fished out all crewmembers of the sunken ship and the _Taylor _has finished her firefighting duties. Drive off the submarine, but do not hesitate to kill them if they offer the chance."

"Aye sir. _Compton _out."

"Sonar contact at approximately 75 feet, 3500 yards. Bearing 0-0-4!"

"Prepare Hedgehog to fire on my mark. Set depth charges for 80 feet, release on my second mark." The weapons officer relayed my orders and the decks suddenly flurried with activity as the crew prepared the Hedgehog* and carried the 600 pound depth charges in teams of four.

"Contact at 75 feet, 2500 yards!"

"Mark!"

"Fire!" the weapons officer said into the ship's intercom. 24 loud 'thump's signaled the firing of Hedgehog.

"All ahead flank! Set course for 3-5-5 degrees!"

"Aye sir!" The _Compton _accelerated until we cut through the waves at 33 knots, the calm waters being cut like a knife through hot butter.

"Contact at 1000 yards, bearing 0-0-0!"

"500 yards, bearing 0-0-1!"

"Contact lost at 200 yards, bearing 0-0-1."

I counted off two seconds before saying 'mark' again. The weapons officer relayed the order and the loud 'Crack!' of the firing K-guns announced the launch of charges off the sides of the _Compton _while splashes indicated those dropped off the stern. I walked out onto the port observation deck to watch my favorite part of being a destroyer captain.

'Bum-BOOM!'

A massive geyser of water shot straight up into the air behind us as the first charge reached its preset depth, raining water down on the stern deck.

'Bum-BOOM!'

'Bum-BOOM!'

'Bum-BOOM!'

"I love this part." I announced with a smile, finishing the last of my coffee and earning a smile from the bridge crew. Watching as the last charges exploded, I ordered a full stop in preparation for an acoustic search. The engines died down and we came to a stop as the hydrophone operator scanned for any hints of movement below.

"Nothing sir. Not even the sound of sinking u-boat. We lost them."

I sighed in defeat and said "It's fine. Now let's get back to the convoy before we lose them. Nice job, boys."

* * *

***Hedgehog was the first forward-firing anti-submarine spigot mortar that allowed escort ships to attack a u-boat before they lost sonar/hydrophone contact, as well as make a normal depth-charge attack. Modern-day ASW weapons are derived from this.**

**Just so you all know, these footnotes are something I'm trying out to see if you find them helpful or interesting. I you don't want to see them, then let me know and I will gladly stop putting them into my work. Also, it **_**may **_**have been midnight when I was working on this, so if the quality isn't up to standards, I'll try not to work late.**

**Anyway, we'll be returning to First Squad next chapter, when they return to Ponyville and surprise their marefriends. **

**Stay tuned, review, follow, and fav. **


	17. Author's Note 2

**So, I have run into my first problem: My parents have taken all computer acess from me. I am now stuck with working on my Kindle and school computers. (to give you an idea, I now type school essays on a typewriter) Nevertheless, please stay with me as I fight to keep updating, no matter the situation.**

**I WILL have a new chapter out ASAP, but until then, stay pony.**

**bronyatwar**


	18. Chapter 18-Why We Fight

**Here we go with another chapter of World War Equestria. To The Guest, as well as other viewers, the reason my parents took my computer access was because I'd stay up late to work on my story, not going to bed until midnight or later. And I will put some more naval battles in here, and I have a planned aerial one coming up. **

**Here we go!**

* * *

**Chapter XV: Why We Fight**

_" The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him."- G.K. Chesterson_

**[Ponyville Train Station, September 14th, 1003, 0756 hours]**

"Sixteenth Infantry, this is your stop. Get your gear and go!"

A loud cheer went up through the train car as everyone scrambled to get off. Two weeks of freedom, not to mention the company party we were planning at the bar.

"Man, it feels great to be back." Vic commented as he hopped off the train onto the ground. The rest of us nodded in silent agreement as we received multiple looks of recognition from some of the ponies we knew, who quickly darted off, presumably to spread the news.

"Let's go before we're mobbed." Sarge said. "I'll go square things with the brass, you all go do your business. Try to keep your boots on while your at it."

"No promises Sarge." I said jokingly, earning a 'hear, hear from the rest of the spuad. I I saw a very familiar pink blur racing towards us and immediately stepped out of the way, leaving Brooklyn to get steamrolled as Pinkie floored him (again).

"Brooklyn!"

As he regained his bearings, we all snickered at his plight. Pinkie let him up after a moment, and began talking to us as Brooklyn stood.

"Hi guys!"

"How're you Pinkie?" Sarge asked, a smile on his old face. That's Pinkie for you, I suppose. She can crack even his old shell. In fact, the only other time he really smiled was when he was with Fluttershy.

"I'm goooooood." she replied, smiling even more as she bounced up and down. "You know what I think?"

"Sorry Pinkie, but we've already planned one. We need decorations, though."

Somehow, the party pony perked up even more as she ripped her party cannon out of thin air. "Pinkie Pie at your service!" she hollered, drawing looks from all around.

We all chuckled as Brooklyn led her away.

"Let's move." Sarge said, watching the two pranksters walk towards town. I heaved my pack up and looked around. All looked eager to return to their ladies, and I nodded my goodbyes before starting the long trek down Sweet Apple Road.

* * *

**[Sweet Apple Acres, 0830 hours]**

I groaned as the farmhouse finally came into view, wishing I had gotten a ride here.I saw the door open and Big Mac, Applebloom, and Applejack all step out, looking at me as I passed the fenceline. A loud barking made me stop and turn as Winona rocketed out of the fields to identify the intruder.

"Hey girl." I said as I bent over and scratched her ears. She forced her nose into my hand and painted before I glanced up to see Applebloom and Big Mac in front of me.

"Nice to see you again Samuel." Big Mac said, dipping his head in welcome.

"Hiya, Sam!" Applebloom shouted, causing me to wince. She pounced onto me, forcing me to fall back into the dirt.

"How are you AB?" I asked, ruffling her mane. "Any cutie mark yet?"

"Noooo..." she drawled out, looking downtrodden as she subconciously glanced at her flank.

"Well, how's this sound?" I started. "When all's said an' done, we go out together and find out your talent, 'kay?"

"Can Scootaloo an' Sweetie Belle come too?"

"Why not?" She hugged me as best she could before getting off me and running towards town, presumably to tell her fellow Crusaders. I stood up and looked at Big Mac, who stood between AJ and I. He looked at me with a mild expression of pity.

"I'd best go see that filly don't git inta trouble. You two talk nice." He trotted off in pursui of Applebloom, leaving me with a a silent Applejack.

"Well?" I started nervously.

"You didn't write." AJ said, giving me an icy look. "Care ta explain?"

Well, I should have seen this coming. "I couldn't." I simply said. "We've been fighting for over a week."

She looked unimpressed at my defense, giving me the look usually reserved for Rarity. "Ya mean that ya never had any breaks, you were jus' fightin' an' fightin'?" She had me there. There were hours inbetween attacks, and I'd had enough time to write in my journal. I would have had plenty of time to write a quick letter.

"Sorry Applejack." I said forlornly. "Guess I wasn't thinking about it at the time."

"Darn right you weren't." she replied, turning around and walking into the farmhouse. "Come on in."

I walked in behind her to see her sitting on the couch and reading a newspaper. I sat next to her, and she leaned on me as I unholstered my Colt and stripped it, meticulously cleaning each piece.

"Ya hear 'bout the pegasi?" AJ asked, showing the headline 'Brutal Evidence Against Germanniegh Revealed!' Apparently the top brass decided it was time for the public to know the news.

"Yep." I responded, thinking back to the announcement in Appleloosa. "Don't have any pegasi in your family, I hope?"

"Nope." she replied, flipping the page. "Ah jus' think it's despicable, what they're doin'. What did the pegasi do to them?"

What, am I supposed to know? The only thing I knew about Hitler's head is that Vic wanted to (and I quote) 'tear it off and shove it up his ass'. "I don't know, AJ. I'll ask Hitler when I see him."

A loud beeping interruppted me and Applejack got up and went into the kitchen. I began piecing my pistol together, and by the time AJ walked in, I had already finished. I reholstered it and looked up to find a steaming platter of all things apple, including fritters, danishes, and a single apple pie.

"Twilight said somethin' 'bout a picnic." AJ stated as she covered the platter of food. "Ya comin' or not?"

"Hell yeah." I said. No way I was passing up a chance for real food. I got up and picked up the platter of food. Together, Applejack and I walked back outside and made our way to the picnic area.

* * *

**[Ponyville Picnic Area, 0907 hours]**

I grunted as I took another bite of the salad Rarity had made, enjoying the amazing taste. Everyone had shown up, including Spike, who was chowing down on a bag of gems.

"This is really good Rarity." Fluttershy announced from beside the Sarge, who was looking towards the town as he slowly ate, deep in thought.

"Why thank you darling." Rarity replied, delicately wiping the corners of her mouth of non-existent food. "I was hoping the rest of you would enjoy."

She recieved a chorus of nods from us all before Twilight decided to change the topic. "How did you guys like Appleloosa? It's been a long time since we visited." We all looked to the sergeant, who sighed as he took off his helmet, showing his premature white hair. Even though he was only 47, serving in both world wars had aged him beyond his years.

"It was fine." he said neutrally "The towsponies were hospitable, the weather was nice, and you can,t beat the sunsets." The rest of the squad nodded in agreement, remembering the colorful sunsets, warm weather, and good food we had had there.

"How was Braeburn?" Applejack asked from beside me as she picked up a hay sandwich.

"He was fine." I replied, having been the only one to meet him while we were there. "Seemed kind of queer, but he's an okay guy."

"That's Braeburn for ya." AJ commented as she took a bite out of her sandwich. "We think he migh' be gay, bu' nopony knows for sure."

"What does him being happy have to do with anything?" Brooklyn asked, earning confused looks from the ponies around us.

"She never said that." Dash said. "She said that he was gay."

"But..."

"Drop it Brooklyn." Sarge said, taking another bite of his salad as he threw a look towards Brooklyn. We continued eating in silence, listening to the distant sounds o squads practicing and defenses being built. An air patrol of P-51s roared overhead, their silver wings catching both the sunlight and the ponies' attention, especially Rainbow's.

"How did you guys manage to fly without magic?" she asked, her own wings opening halfway before folding back in beside her.

"Don't ask us." Schmitty said as he scraped his plate clean. "You want to know, ask a pilot." He waved his hand in the general direction of the airfield before setting his plate down.

"Yeah, well, that said," the Sarge started as he grabbed a caramel apple from AJ's platter. "We have a party coming up next weekend. Any takers?"

There was a chorus of five yeses form the group, punctuated by Pinkie.

"WE'RE GONNA HAVE A PARTY!"

* * *

**[Ponyville Bar, September 22nd, 1003, 2142 hours]**

'POP!'

The regimental band's music swelled as another bottle of champagne was opened nearby. Ponies and soldiers alike roamed around the bar as Fox company enjoyed the change in pace. Sarge and Fluttershy had gone to bed a while ago, leaving the rest of the company under our semi-control. Luna was with Vic, playing a card game with Thirteenth Squad, which she kept winning. Pinkie and Brooklyn were dancing wildly among the crowd, Twilight and Schmitty were at the bar, and AJ, Big Mac, Derpy, Dash, Berry Punch, and I were all engaged in a drinking contest as Rarity looked on in disgust.

"Another round!" I yelled out, barely buzzed from the drinking I'd been doing. AJ and Derpy were swaying in place, Big Mac still stood strong, Rainbow was a little tipsy, and Berry, well...was acting like Berry Punch. The next round of drinks was passed around to us by the crowd that had formed around us and started placing bets.

"One, two, three, drink!" Together, the six of us knocked back our thirty-somethingth shots of the hard cider/moonshine (courtesy of Brooklyn). Big Mac, Berry Punch and I all slammed our glasses down first, watching the others as they worked theirs down. Once they finished, the three-minute waiting period began.

Right before we called for another round, AJ and Derpy both collapsed, eliciting both cheers and groans from the crowds as bits began exchanging hooves and hands. Another tray was passed over, two less drinks on it, and the party continued on.

* * *

**[Ponyville Bar, September 23rd, 1003, 0641 hours]**

I opened my eyes to the blinding light of Celestia's sun, blinking to clear them. I looked around to see Rainbow Dash lying across my stomach, out cold. AJ was curled up next to me, and all around us, a good portion of Fox Company and Ponyville laid strewn about the room. I saw the sergeant behind the bar, cleaning the glasses while Fluttershy went around to wake people up. Rolling Dash off of me, I slowly stood and immediately felt a small headache make itself known.

"'Bout time you got up. Get over here and help Corporal." I walked over to the Sarge, who handed me a bucket of water. "Start waking up the company. I don't want the major pissed at us." I nodded and walked over to the largest group of soldiers I could find and poured the bucket's contents over them, earning a stream of loud curses and violent movement from them as they sputtered awake. I refilled the bucket and repeated the process until a majority of the room was awake. The cleanup began as people and ponies picked up chairs, cleaned tables, and mopped the floor. I started working alongside the Sarge, wiping down the bar as he reorganized the glasses.

"Where's the squad?"

"I know Brooklyn, Schmitty, Pinkie, and Twilight all went home last night at about 2300. Vic's somewhere in here, and you and Berry knocked out the stocks of moonshine and cider. Luna said you went to round 143 before you both collapsed, you after her, and that's pretty much it."

I nodded, glad to have an explaination for the growing headache that I had. I shook my head clear andresumed working as Ponyville slowly woke to a new day.

* * *

**[Ponyville Train Station, September 29th, 1003, 1323 hours]**

I looked up towards the doors of the train station, where the 16th Infantry was congregating, ready to head back out to Ghastly Gorge. I readjusted my rucksack and climbed up the stairwell, waiting for the rest of the squad to get here. I looked around at the ponies going about their daily business; Derpy was flying around, dropping off the mail along her route, Dash was working with another few pegasi to clean up the rainstorm from last night, and at the end of the street, I could see Twilight talking to a group of ponies. I turned my attention to the park, where fillies and colts were running rampant as their parents conversed with one another. I breathed in the moist air, and on the inside, I felt warm as I answered the one question I'd always been asked but could never answer.

This is why we fight. Not just for freedom and liberty, but because what stands behind us wasn't supposed to see what we do. We fight to protect them, their happiness, their way of life.

This is why we fight.

* * *

**Chapter Complete.**

**Sorry again for having taken such a long time. Again, with the restrictions at home, paired with schoolwork and writer's block, this story is hard (not impossible) to update. I thought I'd get a break and be able to update at school, but FanFiction is blocked due to 'Unauthorized games content'.**

**Really? What games?**

**Anyway, I am working on getting this story pumped out, and I will have more battles, including air and sea, done soon. Thanks for your patience, stick with me, and hit that review button!**

**Stay Pony, my friends.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, I've found a way to update quicker, so you all should be getting quicker chapters. I'm extremely grateful to all of you who stuck through the lag of time the last chapter, but I sadly don't have any presents or treats (sorry!). Unless you consider this chapter.**

**Speaking of this chapter, this is a filler chapter, as I was asked to present the P-47 Thunderbolt in all of its glory. This is not the aerial battle I mentioned recently (next chapter), and I couldn't fit the Thunderbolt in there because it just wouldn't have worked. Also, I needed to pass some time.**

**And now, this is mainly for falconpilot, who noted the fact about the Sherman Firefly being able to penetrate the Tiger's frontal armor at one thousand meters. You are correct, but I decided to give a table for reference anyway.**

**Sherman Firefly, 17-pounder cannon**

**APCBC (Amor-Piercing Capped, Ballistic Capped)**

**140mm at 500 meters (30° slope)**

**131mm at 1000 meters (30°)**

**APDS (Amor Piercing Discarding Sabot)****-While having a higher penetration, APDS shells were less destructive and it took multiple shots to destroy an enemy tank.**

**209mm at 500 meters (30°)**

**192mm at 1000 meters (30°)**

**Tiger I Armor****Tiger II Armor (Italicized numbers are actual values) **

**Frontal Hull-100mm Frontal Hull-150mm (40°) **_**233mm (9 inches)**_

**Frontal Turret-120mm Frontal Turret-180mm (80°) **_**182mm (7 inches)**_

**Side Hull-60mm Side Hull-80mm (65°) **_**88mm (3.5 inches)**_

**Side Turret-80mm Side Turret-80mm (70°) **_**85mm (3 inches)**_

**Rear Turret/Hull-80mm Rear Hull-80mm (60° downslope) **_**92mm (3.75 inches)**_

**Top/Bottom-25mm Rear Turret-80mm (70°) **_**85mm**_

** Top/Bottom: 40mm/25mm**

**Enough of that, eh? Let's get on with it!**

**I own only the OCs. All MLP things are copyright Hasbro Inc.**

* * *

**Chapter XVI: The First Battle of the San Palomino Desert**

**[Major Cameron Briggs, 2nd Armored Brigade, October 5th, 0356 hours]**

"Fuel?"

"Filled to the brim, sir."

"Oil?"

"Same."

"Ammunition load?"

"47 APCBC, 10 HE, and 20 APDS."

"Alright. Jack, start her up. Load APCBC for now."

The engine of the Sherman Firefly clattered to life as Private Jack Roth started it up, signaling the other tanks in the company to do the same. All around us, Fireflies, Shermans, and M18s came to life in the dark of the morning. I popped out of the commander's hatch and waved my arm in a large circle.

"Let's roll out! Jack, start heading down the road. We'll be at Dead Stallion's Valley in about an hour." The Firefly lurched forward violently onto the hard-packed sand road and we rolled off into the dawn.

* * *

**[Sergeant Tyler Walker, Devil's Airfield, Dead Stallion's Valley, 0503 hours]**

"Settle down, men." The captain gave us a look before we all sat down. The Devil's Air Force was in the briefing tent next to the runway, the early morning heat already making it stifling inside. That, and the 30 or so pilots stuffed into the tent.

"Alright." The captain said, turning on a projector and putting in a slide of a map. "The Second Armored is swinging south today in response to intel from brass. According to them, elements of the 3rd SS Panzer are looking to link up with the 1st SS in Appleloosa." He drew an imaginary line along the general route of the two armored forces.

"The Thunderbolts will provide air cover for them from this base, and we approximate the two units to engage each other about 20 kilometers from here, so load up for full ground strike and sacrifice some fuel. P-51s from the Fighting Cobras squadron will provide us air cover from any Luftwaffe attacks. Any questions?"

No one raised their hands or made any moves, resulting in a smile from the Cap. "Good. Suit up and get the ground crews working on your planes. Wheels up in two hours." The pilots of the two squadrons dispersed and headed to their aircraft. Walking over to my own, I called my ground crew over and we began uncovering the P-47.

* * *

**[Maj. Cameron Briggs, 28 km. from Devil's Airstrip, 0658 hours]**

"Sir, Dog Platoon reports they've got an unidentified armored force headed towards them."

I ducked into the tank, glad to have an excuse to get out of the sun. Nevertheless, it was even worse inside the tank. "Position?"

"AA36."

I pulled out a map and scanned for AA36, finding it nestled on a small ridgeline. "What does Dog have with them?" I asked.

Jack relayed the message as he continued driving, his years of tank driving allowing him to multitask. "The commander says they've got three VC-1s, ten M4s, and two Hellcats. They're holding on the ridge, and they've got the column I.D.'ed."

"German?"

"Yep. Say's they've got Panzer IVs, Panthers, and some Tigers. Thirty or forty tanks in all."

"Tell him to dig in well and keep an eye on them without being spotted. Get Fox Platoon to move to AA34 and tell me when they're there. Do not engage."

"Yes sir." Jack relayed the orders as I returned to looking outside my tank. Able Platoon consisted of four Fireflies, including our own, 15 Shermans, and six Hellcats. Only the first six platoons of the company were deployed, the rest sitting back at our base in the Applewood hills. I put the binoculars to my eyes as we continued rolling across the sand to our objective.

* * *

**[Sgt. Tyler Walker, Devil's Airstrip, Dead Stallion's Valley, 0700 hours]**

"You good Sarge?"

"Yep." I replied as I strapped myself into the seat of the plane. Corporal David McManis got off my wing and started getting into his own aircraft as I shut the canopy . I flipped the engine switch as the rest of the squadron began taxiing to the runway, being rewarded with the roar of the engine as the prop spun up. I pushed the throttle to 30% and gave McManis a thumbs-up, which he returned. I directed my weapon-laden airplane to the edge of the runway, my wingman and best friend behind me.

"Control, this is Sergeant Possum, requesting takeoff clearance."

"Granted, Possum." the airstrip officer replied. "Good luck up there."

"Have some water ready when I get back. I'm already sweatin'."

"Get outta here, Possum." I smiled as I pushed the throttle to 100%. The powerful Pratt & Whitney R-2800 Double Wasp engine roared as I released the brakes and the Thunderbolt edged forward eagerly, slowly gaining speed.

'_Come on girl.' _I thought, pushing the throttle to WEP*. The engine roared even louder as I worked the elevator and rudder to keep the prop from cutting into the ground. The end of the runway sped towards me as the tail lifted. Finally, the P-47 lifted up off the ground and I returned the throttle to 90% as I started a shallow climb, the altimeter counting off every hundred feet. I turned in my seat to see McManis take off behind me successfully, bombs and rockets weighing his plane down as much as they did mine.

"This is Air Group 12 flight leader. We are airborne, repeat, we are airborne. Climbing to angels three."

* * *

**[Maj. Cameron Briggs, 29.7 km. from Devil's Airstrip, 0718 hours]**

"Fox Platoon, status update. Talk to me, over."

"We're nearly at AA34, sir." their commander replied. "We've got a good position and line of fire on the enemy armor's flank. Permission to engage?"

"Affirmative." I replied. "Hit and run tactics."

"Yes sir. Fox out."

I pulled out my map again and observed the area in front of us. I had stopped the platoon in a stand of trees, which opened up to an open expanse of sand about a half-mile across, before turning into a steep ridgeline with two paths up it, one on either flank. Of course command had to make this our objective.

"Whatcha' thinking major?"

"I'm thinking it's a definite kill zone." I stated as I scanned the ridgeline closely, seeing a lot of bushes up there. '_If I were them, I'd put some tank destroyers up there, at the very least. Maybe some mediums.'_

"Jack," I said, ducking into the tank and closing the hatch. "Tell Lieutenants Chance and Josh to follow us, get the rest of the platoon to hold back and train their guns on that ridge."

"Yes, sir."

"Start heading to the left flank of that ridge. I'll keep an eye out for the enemy." We began rolling forward, two short-barreled M4s covering our flanks. We stormed across the open sand at top speed as I watched for any disturbances on the ridge. A sudden flash caught my eye and I reacted without thinking.

"SWERVE!"

Jack skillfully drifted the tank to a stop without throwing the tracks as an explosion rocked the tank.

"_Sir, we've got Jagdpanthers on the hill!"_

I seized the radio from Jack. "Drive!" I said forcefully. As we jolted back into action, I yelled into the radio.

"Open fire! Able Platoon, open fire!" A loud chorus of cannon fire answered me as the assorted vehicles opened up, bombarding the ridgeline with shells. I had little hope for the others to be able to penetrate the thick, sloped armor of the tank destroyers, even the Fireflies. We rounded the corner and started up the path slowly, trying to get up the ridge before the tank destroyers could destroy anything.

**[Line Break]**

"Load APCBC."

"Loaded!"

I waited for the next volley of cannon fire from the Jagdpanthers before the two M4s and our Firefly crested the small defilade, finding ourselves looking at the sides of eight tank destroyers, less than 100 meters away. Without being told, Gunner Lawrence Jeeves fired, the 76mm cannon booming as it spit out a shell.

"Nice shot!" I commented. "That's the ammunition rack alright." The two Shermans fired their own 75mm cannons, together taking out a pair of tank destroyers. I had us retreat into defilade* while the Shermans literally ran circles around the panicked tank destroyer crews, who tried to turn around to catch the annoying Shermans. In less than a minute, we had destroyed the entire group. While we waited for the rest of the platoon to catch up, we opened up all of the hatches to vent the tank as Jeeves discarded the spent shell casings.

"Nice shooting, boys." I said as I grabbed the radio. "Now let's go bag us some more Jerries."

* * *

**[Sgt. Tyler Walker, ~30 km from Devil's Airstrip, 0722 hours]**

"This is Charlie Platoon! We're getting hammered by AB16! Request immediate assistance!"

I waited for a moment as I circled the battlefield. Charlie's response came in the form of another P-47 air group responding, and I rolled the plane over as I continued observing the area.

"This is FC Squadron flight leader, be advised. We've got bandits inbound, angels six, repeat, angels six."

"How many inbound?" I asked.

"15-20. Stay low and you should be fine."

A chorus of 'Roger's jammed the net for a second as I looked up into the clouds above. I couldn't see anything as of yet, and returned to scanning the ground, noticing a cloud of dust I hadn't previously noticed about 2 kilometers away in a low valley.

"David, stay up here. I'm going to recon that column." I dove down towards the valley as Dave flew overhead. Watching my speed and altitude, I deployed the flaps into combat position as I flew over the line of tanks.

"We've got Germans! Get down here and let's give them hell!" I executed an Immelman turn that put me on a course to intersect the column, which had started swerving and taking potshots at me.

"Bombs away!" I said with a smile. The two thousand-pound bombs screamed as they fell towards the earth. The P-47 sped up noticeably as two explosions rocked the earth behind me.

"That's three more for you, Ty." David said as he dashed in behind me and dropped his entire bomb payload as he flew in a parallel line with the convoy, scoring four hits. One tank lost its turret and I winced as I thought about the men inside.

"Woo-hoo!" McManis yelled through the net. "Man, I love this old bird. I swear, I get a hard-on every time I fly it." I shook my head as I banked around for another pass, launching all eight rockets and dropping the five-hundred pound bomb under my feet. I watched as another tank took the hits of the rocket barrage and was put out of commission, the crew scrambling out before it could blow. Dave made a final pass, taking care not to hit the crew that had just escaped their deaths. We began climbing and I observed the column, left with five or six tanks out of 15.

"That's how we do it." I said, grinning at the destructive power of the P-47. I picked up the radio and got online with the base. "Be advised, Sergeant Possum is returning to base, ETA, 7 minutes." I received an affirmative from the airfield as we flew home to rearm.

"That was some mighty fine shooting you did, Corporal. Keep it up."

"Thanks Sarge. You didn't do too bad yourself." He chuckled as I flipped him the bird through the canopy. He laughed even harder and I waited until he calmed down.

"Looks kind of like home, don't it?" I said, looking around the landscape. Dave and I had been neighbors in Nevada before the war, having joined the USAAC after Pearl Harbor. We had always hung out together, spending time pranking the neighborhood.

"Yeah." he replied after a moment of silence. "I want to go home more than-" His voice cut off as a loud explosion erupted behind me, rocking my airframe. I snapped my head around to see a single Me-109 on my tail as a flaming wreck plummeted to earth, no parachute in sight. "David!"

"I've had it Ty." I heard his voice crackle through the radio. "Tell my mom I said-" I watched the wreck of his P-47 slam into a cliff face, blowing into pieces and leaving a scorch mark on the side of the mountain.

"Motherfucker!" I growled as I pulled up on the stick and gunned the throttle, baiting the German fighter pilot. He followed me up and began hammering me with his guns, the bullets tearing holes in my fuselage and wings. A beeping informed me that my fuel tank was hit, and I hoped that it would seal itself correctly.

"Alright you son of a bitch. You just shot down the wrong pilot." I barrel-rolled while climbing, the G-forces nearly making me black out. I slammed the stick forward as I came out of it and cut the throttle, diving and losing some speed at the same time. I deployed the landing flaps, doing my best to slow the plane down as the German kept hitting me with bursts of MG and cannon fire, tearing up my control surfaces as I leveled out at treetop level.

500 mph.

400.

300.

The wrenching of metal tore my eyes away from the speedometer and to my six as my flaps flew back towards the Messerschmitt. As he dodged, I took the chance and used the rudder to skid the heavy Thunderbolt to the side. The German pilot tried to slow down, but he was too close and flew past at low speed, close enough for me to see him.

I flipped him off and pressed down on the trigger button.

Almost immediately, the Nazi airplane blew apart as the tracer rounds tore into and ignited the fuel tank and he crashed into the ground, leaving a massive ditch in the ground. I pulled up and flew by where Dave had crashed, tipping my wings as best I could.

"Good job, Corporal. Good job."

* * *

**[Maj. Tyler Walker, Point AB41, 0813]**

"Sir, the Hellcats from Baker spotted a group of heavy tanks headed towards us, about a kilometer south."

I nodded my head and looked around for a shooting position before my eyes settled on a ridge overlooking the entire valley. I looked over to the south, where the enemy would come at us head on. There were two ridges on either side of the valley, and I immediately came up with a plan.

"Alright, listen up!" I hollered, turning to face the men of Able Platoon. We had spent the last half-hour repairing the damaged tanks and getting a quick bite to eat. They all faced me as I began going over the strategy.

"The Fireflies will head up to the north ridge over there. Shermans and Hellcats, split into two battle groups and take flanking positions on the ridges on either side of the valley. Keep an eye out for anti-tank guns, and report to me when your there. Roll out!"

"Tiger tank spotted, 1500 meters."

"All units, maintain orders. Do NOT fire." I climbed out of the tank and stood on the back of the tank over the engine block. I watched as the Tiger was joined by more Tigers and about six Panthers, about ten tanks in all.

"Fireflies, load APDS. Prepare to fire."

"Yes sir."

I heard Jeeves grumble as he ejected the loaded APCBC round and switched it for an APDS round. It was quiet as we waited for the tanks to come into range, the wind blowing across the ridgeline.

"Range me."

"1000 meters and closing sir."

I put the binoculars to my eyes as the tanks grew closer. "Open fire!" I said harshly.

The 17-pounder cannon fired with a loud boom as the shell screamed towards its target. The other three VC-1s fired as well, the blasts echoing through the valley. All four shots hit, but the reduced destructiveness of the APDS shells failed to do anything except immobilize one Panther and alert the Germans they were being ambushed.

"Hellcats, do your thing. Fireflies, retreat and return to APCBC." The Hellcat commanders gave enthusiastic answers as the fired. Hearing the familiar sound of the Tiger's 8.8 cm KwK firing, I motioned for the Fireflies to crest the ridge again, where we found the Germans, confused beyond belief, showing their vehicles' profiles to us. No one needed an order as the 76mm cannons unleashed another volley, this time destroying two Tigers and a Panther. The Germans wisely began backing off as heavy fire poured in on them, the Shermans even getting some kills despite their low-velocity cannons. The remaining tanks simply turned and hightailed it out of the area as we cheered, the news reciprocating itself across the battlefield.

"We won!" Jeeves yelled before collapsing into his seat. Smiling, I picked up the radio and turned it on.

"Let's head to the airstrip boys. First round's on me tonight!"

* * *

***-Wartime Emergency Power: Water reserves in the plane would be cycled through to the engine, thereby allowing more power for a short time.**

***-Defilade: When a tank goes 'hull down'. When in defilade, a tank (or other armored vehicle) would have its hull covered by anything from the ground (as when a tank is looking over a shallow ditch) to a destroyed tank. The Sherman was designed for this, having heavier turret armor than the main hull. **

**So, here's the filler chapter. This is my first try ever trying to write a combined arms battle, so give me pointers on whether or not it's up to par. The big aerial battle will be next chapter, and then we will return to First Squad as they defend Ghastly Gorge.**

**Also, still looking for a cover for this story! I'm not good at drawing stuff (nor do I have the software), so if you want a shot at it, hit me up!**

**As always, review, follow and fav! See ya next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the big aerial battle everypony's been waiting for! Sorry to rain on your parades though; it doesn't exactly have a happy ending.**

**I would have had this out last Tuesday, but reviewing what I wrote, soundtracking it (Yes, there's music to this one), re-writing it to fit the music appropriately, and schoolwork are making life hard to go through.**

**The guest: I love the P-47 as much as you do, but I needed the P-51 in here for its agility and speed, not to mention the fact that the Thunderbolt got her spotlight last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do I REALLY need to say it?**

**Italics= Thoughts/whatever they need to be**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII: The Destruction of Cloudsdale**

**[Generalfeldmarschall Heinrich Schultz, Fleigerkorps I, Las Pegasus Airfield, October 14th, 1003, 1842 hours]**

I listened to the telephone ring as I tried to contact headquarters inside the city. On my desk were direct orders from the Führer, an attack was to be made on the Pegasus town of Cloudsdale, 300 kilometers northeast. I was certainly grateful that our fighters would be able to make the trip with the 'magic' the Germane unicorns did on our machinery.

"Hello?"

"This is Generalfeldmarschall Schultz for Generalfeldmarschall Rommel."

"One moment sir."the operator replied. As I waited for Rommel to pick up, I observed the weapons and aircraft that the current Luftwaffe had. We had nearly seventy-five thousand men available to fly the 4265 aircraft available. Most of our pilots were still in Prance or awaiting the invasion of Rushia, but a good amount were in Equestria as well.

"Rommel."

"Sir!"I replied, startled. "Generalfeldmarschall Heinrich Schultz, Fleigerkorps I."

"What do you need Schultz?"

"I have orders from the Führer on my desk to attack Cloudsdale."

"I have orders telling me to order you to do so."Rommel replied with a monotone voice. "Do you need something?"

"Well sir…"I started, sifting through the Abwher reports that I had received. "The reports from the Abwher tell me it is a strictly civilian target."

"I understand that."the general replied. "I don't agree with it, but it's better than standing in front of a firing line, no?"

"Yes sir. Thank you."I hung up the phone and sat down, planning the attack that was due tomorrow.

* * *

**[Captain Christian Flynn, Airfield 491, 1.5 km from Cloudsdale, October 15th, 0912 hours]**

"Johnson!"

"Yeah Cap?"

I motioned for the skinny private to follow me over to his P-47, which had only a couple of loose tree branches hanging off of it as camouflage. "You see something wrong here?"

"No sir."

"Really?" I asked, gesturing to the well-hidden but ready to fly fighters all around us. "Not a single thing, huh?"

"No sir." I shook my heads in disappointment and shooed him away, turning back to my own airplane, where she sat waiting for a cleaning. I picked up a wet rag (actually someone's shirt from the laundry) and began wiping off the dirt and engine soot from the nose, revealing the name.

_Gunfighter II._

This was the first P-51 to be given to our squadron, fresh off the North American Aviation assembly line. I'd become an ace in this beauty during the Normandy invasion, and despite some hellish beatings, she always got me home safe and sound. Fourteen German crosses decorated her side underneath my name.

"You wash that thing anymore, you'll rub the paint job off. I heard footsteps behind me and d immediately identified the voice as Lieutenant Long's.

"Nah." I responded as I dried off the engine housing. "Just don't want the Jerries wondering who's tearing them a new asshole, do we?"

He smiled and joined me in cleaning the aircraft. When we finished, I climbed up into the cockpit, checking the oil, water, and fuel, along with everything else. Satisfied, I closed the canopy and the Lieutenant and I walked towards the mass hall at the other end of the tarmac.

"You know what they got today?" I asked as I checked the time. It was nearly nine-thirty, meaning that the cooks were probably switching over to lunch.

"Not now." Long replied. "Mac and I had eggs, sausage, hash, and flapjacks this morning. It wasn't half bad." I nodded, knowing that our particular chef could make a pretty mean breakfast with what few ingredients he had. As we passed the B-17s, the air raid siren began whining loudly, premating the air.

"Shit!" Long said as he and I scanned the skies for any signs of the enemy. As the siren began winding down, the triple-A crews started running towards their guns. I sprinted to the _Gunfighter _as pilots swarmed the runway, heading to their own aircraft. I threw the chocks out from the wheels and clambered up onto the wing, jumping into the cockpit. Flipping on switches and starting the engine, I slammed on my headset and buckled myself in.

"-amble. I say again, all fighter pilots scramble!"

"What the hell's going on?!" someone asked. I turned the _Gunfighter _down the tarmac and opened up the throttle. The Mustang began rolling forward as I looked around to see that I'd be the first in the air.

"We've got a shit-load of radar contacts coming in about 3 miles south, fast approaching! Flynn, if that's you in the air, pop your smoke!"

"Yes sir!" I replied as I put up the gear and leveled the flaps, climbing fast. A half-mile up, the pegasi of Cloudsdale flew around looking at the commotion below them.

'_Probably wondering what the hell's going on.' _I thought as I began trailing orange smoke from behind my aircraft. When we had established the airfield, we had made a 'smoke code' with the pegasi leaders: White was 'all clear', purple was 'clear the airspace', and orange was 'pack your shit and get the hell down here'.

"Jesus…" I heard another pilot say. "Uhh…, command, you might want to look south." Having sufficiently alerted the pegasi to the impending danger (and thereby throwing them into chaos), I cut the smoke and turned south, meeting up with the squadron. As the enemy came into view, my breath caught in my throat.

HUNDREDS of German aircraft were speeding towards us. I could make out the distinct shapes of Me-410s, Bf. 109s and 110s, Stukas, and Focke-Wulfs. Almost every one was carrying what looked like some massive rocket under their wings. "I don't think they're here for the airfield." I stated in disbelief as our 40 Mustangs and Thunderbolts rose up to meet them.

* * *

**[Hauptgefrieter Karl Richtofen, Fliegerkorps I, 0932 hours]**

"Attackers and rocket-armed fighters, initiate attack!" Messerschmitts, distract the enemy. For the Fatherland!"

I repeated the cry and pushed the nose of my Focke-Wulf 190A, armed with two 21-centimeter Werfer-Granate 21 anti-ship rockets, towards the floating city. After listening to the Führer's speeches and radio messages, I had begun to understand why the pegasi of this world needed to be eradicated. In my eyes, they were as bad, if not worse than the Jewish rats.

I spotted a building adorned with bright, annoyingly colorful flags and dove towards it, lining it up in my sights. At about 500 meters, I fired the rockets as ordered and watched as they screamed towards the building, flying straight through the wall before the airburst mechanism activated. The cloud building, along with some around it, was decimated, pieces of it flying everywhere as I flew over. I turned left and strafed a street, catching a pegasus in the wings and sending him to the ground below. I peeled off and began engaging the incoming enemy as the rest of the air group approached.

* * *

**[Captain Christian Flynn, Cloudsdale Airspace, 0934 hours]**

I stared in disbelief and shock as a wall of rockets slammed into Cloudsdale, tearing the city to bits and throwing pegasi into the air unconscious. Messerschmitts and Focke-Wulfs swarmed the city, deliberately aiming for the ponies. A 109 roared underneath me, guns blazing as it chased a pegasus. I swung in behind him and fired, tearing the enemy plane to pieces.

"The major's down!" someone yelled over the net, resulting in a commotion on the net.

_What the hell was he doing up here? _I asked myself as I listened to the pilots panicking on the radio. "Everyone, can it!" I yelled, resulting in immediate silence. "Thank you. Now, we're still under attack, so keep fighting."

"You're in command sir." someone noted. "What do we do?" I watched as a huge factory was turned to rubble by a flight of Me-410s and Ju-87s. I already knew we couldn't win this fight; there were too many of the enemy and too few of us. That didn't mean we couldn't send them home licking their wounds though.

"P-47s, start escorting the pegasi to the airfield. Mustang pilots, we're on overwatch." I received a number of affirmatives as I climbed up underneath a 110 and opened up.

* * *

**[Storm Chaser, Cloudsdale, 0938 hours]**

I watched in horror as I watched my small home be blown apart by an explosion inside, my belongings flying everywhere. I was shaken out of my hypnosis as a human machine roared over my head, nearly deafening me.

I moved to open my wings and fly away when another explosion occurred nearby, knocking me off my hooves. I quickly got back up and cleared my vision to see a new hole in the base cloud, about twenty meters across. I spotted the form of a pony falling and immediately dove down, catching the mare seconds before she hit the ground. I recognized her as Lightning Dust from the Wonderbolts Academy. She was one of the few that got kicked out due to her unsafe behavior. She remained unconscious as I began flying to the human airfield in hope of finding safety.

Lightning groaned in what I presumed to be pain as I continued flying with her in my forelegs, my wings working twice as hard to keep the extra weight airborne. About halfway to my destination, I heard a loud whirring behind me, followed by an equally loud _chok-chok-chok!_ I felt pain shoot through my left wing and I looked over to find a small stream of blood dripping from two clean holes as I momentarily flailed around midair. Extending both wings to their maximum, I began a steep glide towards the Cloudsdale lake. As I rocketed down, I heard the whirring sound behind me again.

_This is it._

Just as I thought that, an explosion made me glance back to see one of the friendly human machines flying out from the black smoke behind me, the other one nowhere in sight. It slid up alongside me and I saw the human inside signal something towards me before he returned to the battle behind me. I turned my attention back to the lake in front of me, flipping belly up to take the impact as Lightning and I slammed into the water.

* * *

**[Capt. Christian Flynn, Cloudsdale Airspace, 0950 hours]**

"Cap! 109 turnin' in on your tail, 5 o'clock high!" I rolled the Gunfighter into a spiral dive, pulling up when the German pilot overshot. I got in on his tail and opened up, forcing a wing from his fuselage. The pilot ejected and a parachute blossomed into the air as I pulled up and looked at what was left of Cloudsdale.

The city, spanning nearly a square kilometer only minutes earlier, was reduced to wrecked buildings and burning rubble. **[There's fire on a cloud. Screw physics, just go with it.] **I watched as a Me-410, armed with a 50mm cannon, strafed a building and caused it to collapse. A flight of 110s went in behind it and launched their rockets, obliterating what was left of the cloud city. Pegasi flew in panic or lay far below on the ground. I saw a 109 dive on a struggling pegasus and fell in behind him, pressing down on the trigger.

'_Click!'_

"You're shitting me." I stated as I kept pressing down, being rewarded with the same noise over and over. The German pilot was closing to combat range on the pegasus and there were no other pilots nearby. I gunned the throttle and approached the enemy, getting extremely close to his tail.

And then I shoved the Gunfighter's nose straight up the Nazi's ass.

The propeller cut into the thin aluminum tail and fuselage of the plane as the sound of wrenching metal filled the cockpit. I saw my prop drastically shorten in length as it met the steel frame of the other aircraft and both started to work each other over.

"What the hell're you doing sir!?" someone yelled, possibly Johnson. I pulled back from the 109 as he began careening left and right before going into a death spin, the pilot jumping out. The engine groaned and began smoking as I pulled up, the Germans having pretty much cleared out, leaving nothing but a destroyed city behind them.

"All pilots, get back to the airfield." I said, watching the last of the aerial German horde disappear into the clouds. "Let's get down there and start helping the medics with the wounded."

* * *

**(Music: The Pacific OST: 'Get the Wounded Aboard'; 'Men at War')**

**[Corporal Matthew Holland, 1st Medical Battalion, Airstrip 491, 1043 hours]**

"Tourniquet!"

I ran to the supply car, passing numerous medics and pony doctors as I grabbed the first tourniquet I saw and ran back to the treatment area, where rows upon rows of wounded pegasi and men lay while families cried or stood in shock.

"I got a tourniquet!" I yelled out, looking around for the person who needed it.

"Here!" I saw a hand rise up and jumped over a pegasus that lay half-dead, his family crowded around him. I found myself next to a scared-looking private who was shakily compressing a pegasus's leg with a blood-soaked bandage.

"Keep that there." I said, opening the package in my hand. "How much blood has he lost?" I asked, wrapping tourniquet around the leg of the still-conscious pegasus, who was looking between the two of us in a mixture of worry and fear.

"A lot, sir. I don't know how much."

"That's fine." I replied. "Morphine?" I questioned, noting the absence of the blood cross on his forehead.*

"No sir."

"Give him a shot." I said. "Buddy, you know your blood type?"

"C positive."

I nodded to the private, who handed the morphine and jogged off to get the blood. Out of curiosity, I checked the blood conversion card with me, seeing that the ponies called our A+ their C+. The pegasus groaned as he arched his back in pain, leading me to jam the needle into his foreleg and press on the plunger.

"Ow!" he yelled as I dabbed my finger in some of his blood on the table and made the cross on his forehead. "Why would you _do _that?!"

"You'll be fine in a minute." I said nonchalantly, tossing the needle aside. "Name?"

The pegasus rubbed his foreleg where I injected, looking at me ungratefully. "Wind Breaker."

_What kind of name is that? _"Nice to meet ya." I replied. "Name's Matthew Holland, U.S. Medic Corps. What do you do?"

"I used to work at the Cloudsdale Coliseum." He said, looking towards what used to be Cloudsdale. The private came back with a blood bag as I turned back to Wind Breaker.

"Sir, the Captain wants to see you. He says you're going out into the field." I nodded and picked up my supply satchel, restocking at the supply truck before heading over to the hastily set up command tent.

* * *

**(Continue music)**

**[1.5 km from Airfield 491, 1058 hours]**

The 1½-ton GMC truck squealed to a stop and the ten or so medics, myself included, got out. I heard statements of disbelief as my boots hit the ground. "Good Lord…"

Scores of the bent and broken forms of pegasi littered the field, a few crashed planes spaced throughout. As we stood in shock at the carnage, the captain walked up behind us.

"They ain't going to be saving themselves!" he stated. "Get out there and do your jobs!" I readjusted my bag and started picking my way through the field of bodies, the eerie silence even worse than the cries of pain and sorrow at the airfield. I spotted a pegasus that looked to be breathing and ran over, checking for a pulse.

Nothing.

I sighed and moved on, stepping around the numerous bodies and slashing through puddles of blood. As I walked around the wreck of a German plane, I heard groaning from a man in a Lüftwaffe uniform. He lay unconscious on the ground, and I immediately saw why; his left leg was missing from the knee down.

"I got a live one!" I yelled, crouching down and getting a tourniquet around the man's thigh. He looked about 30, with a grizzled beard and a thin cut on his forehead. The tourniquet done, I grabbed some sulfa and spread it on the bloodied stump, cutting my glove and finger on the sharply cut bone. Cleaning my hands and switching gloves, I rinsed off the sulfa and bandaged the wound as footsteps ran up behind me.

"Nice work Holland." I heard the captain say behind me. "I would have just shot the poor bastard."

I grunted and whistled the stretcher guys over. "That's why you aren't in the medics sir." I said as I got the guy on the stretcher.

"Morphine?"

"No." I responded. "Get some blood into him before you give him some though." The guy nodded as I picked up my bag and carried on, walking by a lake. The smell of _dead _was beginning to make itself known, mingling with the heat and smoke. At the other end of the lake, I saw an aquamarine pegasus attempting to haul a grey one out of the water.

"Hey!" I hollered, running up to the pegasus, a mare if the facial structure was anything to go by. She had an amber-ish mane striped through with gold and her ass tattoo was a lightning bolt with three stars. She saw me and began to run, falling on her side as her foreleg gave out.

"Calm down." I said, sliding next to her and dodging the hoof that flew at my face. It looked like her foreleg was broken and I grabbed a splint as she took advantage of my distraction and clocked me in the head. _Alright, now I'm pissed._

"Calm the fuck down, for Christ's sake! I'm trying to fix your damn leg!" I yelled, cowing the mare and grabbing everyone's attention. The mare let me get closer and apply the splint, not taking her eyes off of me. "What's your name?"

"Lightning Dust."

"What?" '_Speak up lady.' _I thought _'You're pissing me off.'_

"Lightning Dust." she repeated clearly. I nodded as I pulled back and help her up off the ground.

"Keep weight off that leg." I said, receiving a nod. "Now, is there anyone else you know that's alive?"

Her eyes lit up in revelation and she dashed over to the grey pegasus, me right behind her. I dragged him the rest of the way out of the water, putting my head next to his chest. He was still alive, but his heart was only faintly beating. "Stretcher!"

Three guys came over, two with the stretcher and another medic. The other guy started checking the pegasus over, pressing different parts of his body. "Ribs are broken. Looks like his wings and left shoulder are too." he said. "He's lucky to be alive."

"What the hell happened?" I asked Lightning Dust, who sat on all fours behind us as we stabilized the stallion.

"I don't know." she replied. "I just remember an explosion, then waking up in the water next to him." I nodded (I've been doing that too much today) and motioned for her to go with the pegasus as I turned to carry on the search.

"That's it." the other medic said.

"What do you mean?"

"That's everyone we found." he said with a slightly depressed look. "8 horses, 3 of our guys, and one of theirs." I looked around at the tens of ponies lying around us, the sickly sweet stench of blood filling my nostrils now. Only 8 out of the maybe 300 or so on the ground had lived through the slaughter.

"God help their souls." I said quietly. The procession of the wounded and medical team began moving, but I turned back when I realized Lightning wasn't with us. I turned back to see her trying to stand unsuccessfully, and went back, picking her up in my arms.

"Thanks." she mumbled. I remained silent as I got into the truck again, and we drove away as volunteers from the airfield began digging the first graves with their shovels.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. Sorry if it's too much, but it's just a small reminder of the Holocaust going on in this war.**

***The blood cross has been used for some time as a universal sign for those injected with morphine, to prevent another, fatal dose from being administered.**

**On a happier note: I have an idea, and I hope you will like it when it arrives. It was hinted to in this chapter, too. I'm not telling until it comes out though.**

**Happier Note #2: If you want, I can get Corporal Holland and Lightning Dust together as a pairing, but you won't see too much of them unless I need a medic. (They're the only medical battalion available for now.)**

**Until next time, stay pony. Also, Storm Chaser is my OC.**


End file.
